Doctor Snake
by Akitsufan
Summary: Dr Potter is investigating a string of women rescued from a cult that have been dosed with something strange, something that doesn't belong to the muggle's or wizard kind. As he tracks down the source of the worrisome concoction he stumbles upon a millennium old secret, propelling him and his allies into the stars. Not a Harry single handily destroys the Goa'uld empire story.
1. Chapter 1 - Discovery

_**Edited 07/04/2015**_

_**A/N One thing I am hesitant to repeat is the super-fast power ups that many fics with a SG1 cross have, either by Ascended Alterans, left behind Repositories of Knowledge creating an info dump with super technology, Asgard raising/ cloning harry they are cool the first few times but the OP does get boring. So pushed Harry Potter canon to finish in 1988 instead to give more time for the skills to branch out.**_

In an alley across from the Indianapolis Private Hospital, a tall figure garbed in a thick black long coat appeared out of sight with a soft pop. Ignoring the unpleasant nausea of apparition with ease of long practice, the man glanced quickly around for any observers or cameras, seeing none he tugged his coats sleeves and gave a whispered command. Slowly the woollen coat morphed starting from the sleeve, into a long white doctor's coat. A small identification badge hung from the coats front pocket with a bafflement charm to circumvent any queries towards his presence in the unlikely case that any muggleborns or magically inclined species were present.

Leaving the alley, green eyes took in the Hospital; it wasn't too impressive only eight stories tall and made of large pale grey blocky stone and liberally covered in darkened glass, a remnant of an older time before the new obsession of glass and sleekness.

Drawing his mind from his musings, he quickly jogged across the congested street, ignoring the hoots coming from the stalled cars left in his wake. Entering the lobby, he let him self blend into the crowd milling around the receptionist. A weak notice-me-not working from his coat, diverted most of the crowd's attention from his presence, and unconsciously manoeuvred them to let him pass through unimpeded as he made his way to the information listings board.

Skimming the information board listing the floors and their purposes his eyes focused on level Five, the 'Mental' Ward. Moving to the elevator the crowd again unconsciously shifted to allow him to pass unimpeded. Half running he slid into the closing elevator as the doors began to close.

The soft tinkle of house music filled his ears as the black haired wizard absently adjusted his specially crafted gloves, running fingers lightly over the intricate rune work.

A result of three years of research and study into healing. Specially collected Unicorn hairs made the body of the gloves with the runic clusters and general purpose stitching sown in Thestral hair.

Like with the speciality of Ollivander's wands for different disciplines varying with the multitude of combinations between its wood and core components, so to a similar process was in affect with the creating of the gloves.

The links with death and purity inherent in the two magical creatures provided an almost un-paralled affinity towards healing magic, while the general design sacrificed a large portion of combat utility, requiring touch range for most spells to be cast with them to be effective.

Shoes clicked softly on the black and white laminate floor as he passed along the corridor, sparing a glance through the large glass windows for the patients restrained inside. In the fourteenth room tied down with several dozen straps, he found a petite red head. From what Harry knew she had been rescued by her father when she stepped outside the cult compound she had been a member of, for the first time in nearly a year.

Drawing his wand from its wrist holster, he tapped the locked wooden door and muttered a simple unlocking charm. Sliding silently through the now open door Harry stepped into the room, oddly as he shut the door behind him the girl's eyes pierced the notice-me-not; as he faced her she met his gaze locking her eyes with his own.

"Let me out please, I just want to go back!" She gave a pleading whine, pulling herself against the restraints, her body bowed as she pulled, before the hastily muttered sleeping charm pulled her into unconsciousness. The hospital room was bare, the bed and a white padded visitors chair sitting off to the side the only features of note.

Sitting himself half on the white hospital bed he touched the medical glove to her head, Harry focused as information streamed through his mind courtesy of nearly eighty combined diagnosis and analysis spells catalysed into the gloves runic array.

The girl, Amelia had a small list of injuries bruising from fighting the restraints and quite possibly her rescuers, slight malnutrition, abnormal brain chemistry and the small microorganism he had been looking for.

Harry grimaced slightly; the microbe was different from anything he had seen in either muggle or magical world before taking a deprogramming case as a favour a several months back. The microbe was insidious growing into key parts of the brain that delt with emotion and logic causing a limited imperus effect in its victims.

This was the third victim he had found of the toxin, all the others he had found had been rescued and the time between him finding the microbe and the girls rescue the cult had disappeared shortly after leaving no trace for him to follow. A frustrating series of events.

A soft glance into her mind showed the expected obsessive need bordering on compulsion to return to her 'God'. The man Seth was the focal member of each rescued cultists thoughts. From her memories, he was a tall Caucasian man dressed in white robes with luxurious black hair. Oddly, his eyes themselves glowed, not all the time but often enough during emotional outburst to be noticed by Amelia and the other rescued girls.

Removing himself slowly from the sleeping girl's mind his brief probe branched and dived pulling along any information on the compounds location and outline or tangentially related to the cult that he could find. The rapid collection generating a small headache.

With a sigh he returned his wand to its wrist mount, gently tapped her forehead with a glowing gloved finger several transfiguration and healing spells swept through her brain eradicating the germ and chemical imbalances facilitating the obsessive obedience and devotion to Seth. The thought patterns would remain but the drive and compulsion would no longer prevent rational thoughts from overcoming the devotion.

Glancing down at the now sleeping girl's peaceful face Harry sighed, the cult leader was possibly a master potioneer to create an organic imperius but for what reason would his eyes glow, he was not sure. One thing he was certain of was from the victims he had examined, Seth used a golden focus. The golden focus was used in a similar manner to his own medical gloves but with the added ability to channel magic for spells not just at touch range. The lack of a traditional focus was troubling either indicated a preference not to use, an inability to use the more practical magic's, and relying on the more esoteric means like enchantment to create the golden focus, or he had something better than a wand at his disposal.

The window of opportunity to catch them at their base would close soon. Frowning at thought of the pilfered memories, he pulled an enspelled galleon from his pocket. He would need back up at least to deal with the brainwashed, but it would be awkward for their reunion to be over something like this, slumping in his seat he groaned.

"If I don't bring her in on this she will castrate me…" He muttered fingering a specially designed protean portkey. Similar in function to the DA's enspelled galleons, which linked the cosmetic, changes to the coins, these allowed their location to be shared and reached almost instantaneously via portkey, as well as neatly circumventing most standard ministry detection spells, great to bring in back up.

Nodding to himself, he disappeared from the hospital room with a soft crack, rhe sleeping spell would hold for another couple hours. Reappearing on an apartment complex rooftop several dozen blocks away from the hospital Harry pulled out the pendant again. Focussing on the surroundings, he activated the protean portkey, locking the other half's destination to the rooftop.

"Shouldn't be long," He spoke to himself, "Should draw up a map of the place while I wait,"

* * *

-Scene Break-

* * *

A puff of displaced air announced Hermione's arrival onto the roof. One of Britain's most talented potioneers produced in the last few decades. Tied back into a messy bun her bushy brown hair hung limply with two curled strands hanging loose framing her tired eyes, tired brown eyes that stared at Harry.

Quickly closing the gap between them, she pulled the wizard into a crushing hug, her voice trembling softly "I've missed you Harry,"

"Hey, hey it hasn't been that long. And don't think I would abandon you," He murmured softy, rubbing small comforting circles into her back, as she pressed a teary face into his shoulder. He noted to himself her general state of dishevel, a state she would never normally allow her appearance to become. Black robes stained with unusual colours and small burns, messy hair hung loosely.

"I know, it's just getting bad again back home, people are worried and the Ministry isn't helping," Pulling back a small smile formed on her face, as she leant back pulling herself out of Harry's one armed hug, "Rose misses her Uncle Harry,"

A sad smile crossed Harrys face at the thought of Rose, and tangentially the unpleasantness that had occurred with Ron, "And I miss her to Moine, I'll be back to see her soon."

"You better…" She gave a mock glare, "Now, what's got you calling me across the ocean at this hour?"

Harry gave her an amused glare, wordlessly he handed Hermione a small bundled pile of paper within was the information he had gathered on the imperious microbe and the underground facility details he had extracted from Amelia's mind.

"It's a nice map granted but…" She spoke giving him a look, her gaze skimmed over the details, nodding to herself before coming to a conclusion on why he had wanted her here. "What sort of defences are we looking at?"

"Non-standard ones definitely," Picking apart the pilfered memories, he re-examined the few that regarded the compounds defences. "Very little noticeable magic, none of the memories have Seth using a wand to perform magic. However, his unique focus operates not too dissimilarly to my own healing gloves, in addition he has a few enchanted artefacts that see heavy use, an inconspicuous Vanishing Cabinet that withdraws into the floor, and handheld stunners"

"Stunners?" Hermione quirked an eyebrow at the information, "I thought you said they were mostly muggles?"

Harry shrugged, "They are, there might be a few squibs lured onto the cult but the majority should be muggles,"

"Why hasn't the American ministry done anything?" Tiredly Hermione rubbed her eyes.

"No idea," Harry shook his head, ignoring the slight frostiness creeping into Hermione's voice, reminiscent of their S.P.E.W days.

"Corrupt or Overworked?" She lent against the small brick chimney, mulling over the information, sorting it with and against what she had known, "God I hope it's the later,"

Harry snorted, she ignored him, "How do the stunners compare to 'Stupify'?"

"It shoots blue lightening, it's slower to travel but it has a lethal component if the target gets zapped twice" Harry shrugged, "Mostly though the brainwashed Muggles are armed with non-magical weaponry."

"Shit, lightning might go around a standard protego..." An image of blue lightening crawling over an orange shield flashed through her mind. "And a knock- off Avada Kedavra to boot..."

"Yeah," Harry gave a slight grimace.

Hermione nodded to herself, her eyes hardened, "Can I see the complex?"

Harry nodded, holding out a hand. Hermione grabbed a firm grip on Harry's hand, commenting off handily "A fire suppression spell will cripple the mundane weaponry at least."

"Yeah, hold on tight there is a hill that overlooks the complex and should be beyond any possible wards," Harry focused on the clearing Amelia's father campervan had stood.

The two disappeared with a muted crack.

The duo appeared shivering with the slight chill in the evening air, on a small hill within eyesight of the cult complex. Glancing around the clearing, Hermione noticed worn down grass and tire tracks embedded in dried mud, from she assumed heavy vehicle use, away from where the two stood she saw a dozen crushed Styrofoam cups trapped in the long grass circling the clearing.

"This was Amelia's father's observation post," Harry spoke up, pre-empting Hermione's train of thought. He gestured towards the south, a three story white panelled house stood surrounded by dense foliage, allowing only a small glimpse of the property.

"Oh," She nodded. Frowning again at the strewn rubbish, she drew her wand, a casual flick and coffee cups, food wrappers and chicken bones flew into a combined pile before her feet. Vanishing the rubbish with a circular wave. Hermione turned back to Harry and to her surprise a small campsite.

"A tent?" Harry's lips quirked as Hermione teased slipping into a faux high-class accent, "I'll have you remember I'm a married woman Mr Potter"

"Hey," Harry huffed, nodding towards the tent, "It's a luxury model I'll have you know, plenty of rooms! Besides, hopefully we won't be here too long. It's just in case I need longer to decipher any defensive enchantments around the property."

Pulling two pairs of Omnoculars out of his de-transformed coats enlarged pockets, he silently handed one to Hermione. Based on one of the more over-estimated magical artefacts, Alistair 'Mad Eye' Moodys enchanted blue eye. The layered spell work in addition to the standard enchantments used for Quidditch viewing allowed the magical binoculars to 'see' standing defensive enchantments.

Following the war, Harry had taken the time to investigate the famous blue orb, its limited capabilities had raised Harry's estimation of Moody's abilities astronomically. There was no mystical X-ray functionality to pierce the most powerful illusions or see through solid walls. It simply was a clever melding of infrared vision and an odd form of mage sight, which let the veteran Auror bluff people into believing it was so much more powerful.

Looking through the Omnoculars, Harry twisted a small knob filling the eyepiece with an enlarged image of the cult estate. Cycling into the mage sight setting nothing in the image changed, no tell tale glow of repulsion charms, defensive perimeters or even simple alert wards. All things that should be easily detectable by even a weak mage sight, but Seth seemed to forgo even that basic protection.

Twisting to adjust the sensitivity the Omnoculars went from highest sensitivity to lowest all to no avail, not even a slight discolouration to hint at concealed or weakened defences. Infrared produced better results, forty-eight heat signatures appeared spread throughout the compound, with a dozen walking a perimeter around the property in pairs.

"It will be easier than I thought," Turning back from his spot of observation, nervously he nibbled on his thumbnail.

"No wards at all, there should be some form of defence." He shook his head, if it looked too easy more often then not it was too easy "It can't be so easy that we can just walk in the front door."

"Maybe they rely on Muggle tricks," Hermione shrugged, as she drew on vaguely remembered WWII lessons and the occasional muggle romance paperback, "Trip wires and sensors would catch most wizards who came investigating unawares, probably long enough for Seth to deploy his microbe?"

"Maybe," Harry nodded, "It's possible they didn't want to draw attention from the Aurors with blatant magic, and pretending to be a simple muggle cult might explain the lack of reaction from the American Ministry,"

Glancing up the evening sky had transformed into a stunning display of crimson and blue clouds, the sun was beginning its descent.

"I figure we wait a few hours, we can slip in under cover of dark,"

Hermione looked up from fiddling with her Omnoculars controls, giving a nod of understanding.

* * *

-Scene Break-

* * *

Chewing on her bottom lip, Hermione gaze drifted between the orange and purple sunset and Harry nested in a red camping chair, reading a small leather book.

"Harry?" She spoke up quietly.

Nervous she licked her lips as their eyes met.

"What happened between you and Ron?" Her voice quivering slightly, "He won't say what you two fought about…"

Harry sighed softly, running his hand through his hair.

"It was a few things, all happening at once, really," Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he paused thinking of how best to elaborate, "One of Minister Ruisse's policy decisions, was to try and get me to join the Ministry in an official capacity. I have a few ideas why he would want me, but they aren't important."

"Now, he tried sending me official looking letters, some looking nice, some with a subtle threat about making my life harder. I more or less ignored them," Hermione gave a chuckle, "Yeah, when that didn't work they decided to try through Ron. I don't know what he said to him, but Ron kept into trying to convince me to join the Aurors with a passion. He was persistent enough I started checking to see if he had been compelled,"

The few subtle detection charms had found nothing, except for a small contraceptive spell Harry would rather not have known Ron was using.

"Before you decided to be a healer, he liked to tell me how you two would be buddy cops fighting Dark Wizards,"

Harry laughed, "Maybe I might have, I don't know. Though about the third week all this was going on, his fuse was shorter and he looked like he wasn't getting enough sleep, bags under his eyes a slight red film on his teeth from Pepper up's."

"You know how proud and stubborn the Weasley's are about gifts being handouts," Harry adopted a slightly embarrassed expression, "I was shopping with Rose, getting ready for her second year. And, well I bought her a nice broom, like Sirius did for me as sort of a Godfather thing…"

"Wait…" Hermione's forehead furrowed in thought, eyes widening in realisation, she glared at him, "YOU bought her that blasted broom! Do you have any idea how fast she flies on that damn thing pulling Wonky Feints! Of course you do…"

Harry tried not to squirm under the angry look, he resisted the urge to correct the Quidditch term, "It had top of the line safety features!"

"Yeah, and is the most expensive broom on the market," She sighed, she could see Ron's overreaction, he would see it as Harry flaunting his wealth, "That's what you two fought over? No wonder he wouldn't tell me,"

Harry nodded, "It all came out at once, he yelled, I yelled. Afterwards I was looking for an excuse for a trip, business or otherwise to take my mind of it and then I found the first girl dosed with a mysterious microbe…"

Hermione nodded her head tilted as a question occurred to her.

"What's the plan to find Seth?" Hermione asked from her seat, "Blow down the front door, wands blazing?"

Harry snorted, shaking his head.

"Hopefully, nothing like that," Looking over his shoulder to the distant compound he pulled himself to balance on the edge of his chair. "One of the things I noticed from the memories, aside from the very far and few in between nights he takes a 'consort' to his bed, Seth is in one of three rooms, rooms he forbid entry to all but himself. The Omnoculars should be enough to eliminate which room..."

Harry trailed off mid description as an idea entered his mind, Harry lent forward, tapping his wand onto the exposed dirt floor, muttering an incantation too low for Hermione to hear.

Through his Occulumancy enhanced recall Harry drew together the memories pertaining to the compound's floor plan outline he had stolen from Amelia's sleeping mind and the Omnoculars sensory data juxtaposing the memories he funnelled them into the transfiguration spell

From the point of impact of the wand four diagonal lines shot away, stopping nearly a metre away from the wand. The lines rose thickening as they drew in the loose dirt around them, compacting it. As the dirt between the crosses ends rose, the ends became the corners of a rectangle the size of a normal Volkswagen beetle. The dirt began to rise from the corners, shifting, changing from the loose and jumbled dirt to a solid and clean bone white material.

Growing like a stop-motion vine, a skeletal structure took shape, first the exterior walls formed, then the movement began to branch inwards, walls, rooms, even kitchen tables all grew from small protrusions of the bone white dirt, the interior walls of the hallways and rooms demarcated with an almost spider web like mesh.

Light filtered through the faux walls of the complex in miniature, tilting his head the optics of the house shifted, some walls appearing solid, while others shifted translucent through the optical illusion of the mesh walls. Twisting his wand anticlockwise, dozens of tiny balls of blue coloured flames shot forth, hovering in scattered rooms throughout the model compound.

Taking in the elaborate skeletal dollhouse, Hermione breathed in a breath of awe at the intricate details on display and Harry's transfiguration finesse, "Impressive,"

Harry sat a little straighter at Hermione's whispered praise at the intricacies of the spell work. Hiding a small grin, Harry looked again at the detailed sculpture, out of his mind and in the material world, he could bypass the mental fuzziness now he wasn't holding together a massive memory collage.

"Mhm, an extra void" He mused pointing at the three expected room sized voids within the doll house, and the one unexpected void, a sideways wave of his wand and they began to glow a soft green.

"So the blue light in the green void is Seth?" Hermione asked quickly catching up on the significance of the lights, marking the infrared radiation of the detected cultists.

"Yeah, that would be him," He nodded, focusing on memorising the path to Seth and routes through the surrounding rooms and hallways.

* * *

-Scene Break-

* * *

Hermione's spelled feet crushed strewn dirt silently as she followed behind Harry down the small driveway into the cult's compound. Concealed within a variety of camouflage charms, the duo were invisible, odourless and silent, Hermione only managed to follow Harry by wearing his spare pair of enchanted glasses. Even then, the wizard in front of her appeared as nothing more than a softly glowing two-dimensional outline.

The narrow driveway was in a poor condition and in need of urgent maintenance. Grass and weeds growing through the various cracks, and fissures tinged the grey concrete green. Pausing as a patrolling duo of blonde women carrying brown rifles went past them. Hermione held her breath unnecessary though the action was; it served to calm her nerves.

Seth's inconsistencies bothered her more then she wanted to admit, he had access to or created a biological variation of the Imperious Curse, developed a glove foci that was at least on par with Harry's and even exceeded it in a few capabilities and that was not even mentioning the redesign of the vanishing cabinet.

He had the access and ability for things far beyond that a wizard would ever attempt, but he seemed reliant on entirely mundane technology to defend himself. Any decent N.E.W.T student could have disabled the mundane security surrounding him, either by application of any dozens of simple charms or transfigurations to collapse or malfunction the firing mechanisms.

Something as simple a fire suppression charm, a charm known by housewitches across the nation could render the gunpowder's chemical reaction impotent, like the proverbial oil in a pan the suppression charm prevented the ignition of the chambered gunpowder.

No, he had to have a trump held in reserve, to be so confident to forgo the protection of even the most basic ward. She and Harry had agreed that simply apparating into the complex would be the first action an investigating wizard would take, and that there would have been without a doubt a measure to incapacitate such an interloper.

Silently she bemoaned her increasingly achy feet, the price for approaching so cautiously over broken terrain.

A quick gesture from Harry's outline pulled Hermione from her musings. They were at the compounds walls. Looking up she could see the three-story house in all its glory for the first time. The exterior of the compound was beautiful, ornately decorated verandas, impressive gardens and painted a pristine white with grey edging.

The duo stepped through the already open gate, the slight movement of the gravel as they moved towards the house the only indication of their presence. Nearing the door Harry tapped his glasses, the lens shifted electric blue for a moment. The enchantment giving a quick glimpse of the hallway behind the door, no people in sight.

Receiving a nod from Harry, Hermione tapped her wand on the hinges silencing them. A quick jab and a silent 'alohorma' from Harry followed. Glancing of the front veranda for any sign of a possible witness, Harry quickly opened the door and gestured for Hermione to enter. As he pulled it closed behind him, Harry mentally debated casting a quick locking charm to prevent the external cultists from entering, just as quickly he dismissed the notion, a mysteriously un-unlockable door would raise as many alarms if not more.

Amelia's mental map provided a detailed description of the house, dozens of bedroom, a kitchen, three bathrooms and a master bedroom. A few restricted locations she had only known of and never entered. Those locations were Harry's destination.

Referencing the mental map, Harry began towards the stairs, keeping his feet on the hardwood flooring avoiding the central carpet strip. Regardless of their invisibility, a security camera or a lucky cultist would be able to see a moving depression on the carpet.

Walking down the corridor, Hermione marvelled at the extravagance of the hallways decorations. Golden trim on the paintings frames, ornate furniture polished to a mirror shine and sculptures made of impossibly complex patterns.

At the base of the stairs, Harry tapped his glasses, the lenses flashing blue as they shifted into the clairvoyant mode. Giving the stairwell a check, he caught sight of a maid descending rapidly from the third floor.

Hermione supressed a shriek as Harry grabbed and pulled her out of the hallway and into a small alcove between the banister and the wall. Turning to glare at him, she froze as a click clack of shoes drifted down the stairwell. She watched as a petite red head in a slightly indecent maids outfit stormed down the stairwell. Cursing, her voice echoed as she walked down the hallway.

Giving Harry a soft nudge with her elbow, Hermione pulled away from his grip.

Mumbling to herself she began the climbing the stairs.

* * *

-Scene Break-

* * *

Activating her borrowed glasses clairvoyance mode with a soft tap, Hermione's vision wavered as the enchantment activated, juxtaposing a transparent overlay over her normal vision.

Gripping her wand in sweaty hands she turnt to the plain white wall, within she could see numerous wires and thick coloured cables running around the door, as well as several odd bulbous connections that looked like nothing she had seen before, in the wizarding world or the muggle world. Looking pass the wires into the room itself she could see Seth. She watched as the translucent form of Seth moved around his workshop, lifting and tinkering with something on the room's workbench.

Assessing the steel door and frame, Harry frowned. The electrical locks prevented simply unlocking the door magically. The copious wires radiating from the electric keypad would trigger any number of alarms if the locking mechanism was forced or any of the surrounding cables disturbed by forcing entry through the walls.

Walking away from Hermione's stationary form, Harry followed the wires embedded into the wall, as he progressed further down the hallway the concentration of concealed wires lowered drastically, leaving numerous and sizable holes between the wires.

Through the wall, Harry could see numerous tall cabinets and machines pushed to the outer edges of the workroom, several of which would be useful in concealing any transfigurations from Seths seated figure.

Tapping his wand to the painted wall Harry sent a silent transfiguration spell into the wall, the painted wood bubbled collapsing in on itself as a trapezoidal doorway formed in the space between wires.

As the wall began to shift, Seth froze momentarily, his hands stopping there tinkering, as if disturbed by a cool breeze. A frown marked his brow as he glanced the workroom for the source of the ill feeling.

Hermione looked between the outline of Harry as he clambered into the workroom and Seth's wary figure. Edging towards the large cabinet that obscured his entrance from the rest of the room, Harry prepared his standard immobilisation spells.

Raising his wand, Harry watched from behind an odd looking machine unsure if the cult leader had any methods to bypass his invisibility as the cult leader looked around the room suspiciously. As Seth turned back to his desk dismissing the cause of his ill ease Harry stood, silenced, invisible and scentless he moved towards the man keeping to his blind spot.

Halfway across the room, keeping his eyes on Seth he missed a crucial step. His foot kicked a small wrench across the room. Skittering across the room a small wrench Harry kicked had Seth lunging around looking for the source of the noise.

As the spells of binding left his wand, Seth whirled towards the source of the illumination, his golden gauntlet glowing an ominous colour.

As the spell crashed into Seth, the cult leader froze, caught mid-spell perhaps Harry speculated, the central crystal resting on the prisoners palm, emitted an ominous scarlet glow, that has Harry's hair standing on end.

Stepping around the frozen form of Seth caught mid lunge, Harry eyed the strange foci on Seth's outstretched arm. There were no identification runes and the design was foreign to any foci he had examined in his studies. The use of gold for a medium was especially perplexing.

Slowly the glow of the jewel faded.

"There is something in his neck Harry," Hermione spoke up, having followed him through his transfigured hole.

Harry jumped slightly at the unexpected noise, under the cover of concealment charms his face lit up in embarrassment, caught up in examining the unusual focus, he had forgotten Hermione was there. Turning to his friend, he cancelled his own concealment charms. "What do you mean?"

Touching her own neck in illustration with a finger she elaborated, "It's like a thick cord wrapped around the spine,"

Acknowledging the curious information, he turned back to the frozen form of Seth. As the spelled glasses penetrated the flesh, Harry gave a grunt of surprise at the extra appendage wrapping around the man's spine. Numerous tendrils from the thing in his neck linked into his brain as well as burrowing into the various spinal vertebra.

"I'm not sure how I missed that..." Harry's mind whirled at the possibilities, the ingenious bioengineer they had been searching for and believed to be standing in front of them had a suspicious organ wrapped around the spinal column and connected into the body's nervous system.

"Hermione, I don't know what artefacts or tricks he may have left," Eyeing the perplexing cult leader warily, he shot a look at Hermione, careful to keep Seth within his line of sight. "I'm going to see if I can't get to the bottom of this, So keep your wand ready in case there are any defences I missed,"

Sliding his medical gloves on, he saw Hermione nod. "I'm going to see if I can't just find out what this has all been about,"

As the gloved hand approached his face Seth's body trembled, the body fighting with everything it had against the spell. Information began to stream into Harry's mind as the enchanted gloves touched Seth's face.

The information was confusing, the man was reading as a muggle however the cardiovascular and lymphatic systems were in conditions of health Harry had only seen in the magical or those he had treated. Nothing he knew of muggle science could result in such a healthy body.

Further discrepancies came to the fore. A colary of the body's condition the man's age had been retarded to an unnatural degree. Various internal indicators that delt with hormones and stress lines in the bones were flagging the man as nearly two hundred years old, while the more obvious signs had been altered to show a younger outward appearance. A feat that previously to Harry's knowledge only the Flamel's could claim.

Focusing on an oddity in the blood's chemistry a bright flash and a soft crackle ensued between the gloved hand and Seth's face, Harry wrenched his tingling hand away from Seth's reddened face.

"Harry!" Hermione hurriedly grabbed his singed hand, her wand hand still trained on Seth's unmoving body. Her enchanted glasses were used to watch both Seth and Harry as she turned his hand over looking for damage, "What happened?"

Making a fist, Harry felt another wave of pin's and needle's, weaker than what he had felt from the surge that examining the oddities in the blood had triggered. He pulled his hand from Hermione's worried grasp. "I'm fine… just, something in his blood triggered a feedback loop of sorts. The discharge was just an emergency purge, to remove the excess magic."

Hermione gave him a measured look, evaluating his statement. Reticent she nodded accepting his explanation. "What did you find?"

"It's weird, he is too old and too young, his blood is laced with some sort of bizarre metal," Harry rubbed his hand, massaging away the sudden bout of stiffness from his gloved hand, "The metals difficult to scan properly, the diagnostic array's looped, analysing and scanning it without stopping trying to follow the various shifts in the metal"

Harry shook his head, sparing a glance at Seth's workbench and the various gadgets and interesting enchanted items, "Each time the spell hit the metal, it would empower the spell, boosting it minutely but at the same time loosing part of it mass, which would trigger the analysis array to rescan the metal. Which triggered a loop."

"What about that thing in his neck?" Nervously she glanced again at the frozen creature wrapped around Seth's spine.

Harry ran a hand through his hair, letting out a breath, "It's weird, it's built like snake but it's body is mostly made of a brain like tissue, it's so much more complex than a human brain, extremely interconnected. But at the same time it looks like it's the primary brain overriding Seth, and it has a much higher concentration of that metal."

"The weirdest factoid is that Seth, for all intents and purposes is almost two hundred years old,"

Hermione blinked, "A Philosopher's Stone?"

"No the Flamels died years ago, and they were the only known makers of the stones..." Hermione shook her head, "Could he have been an apprentice?"

"It's possible, but it doesn't explain the snake," Harry frowned puzzled, "Why have the snake override the bodys brain?"

"Well everyone assumed the Stone was a stone..." Hermione's face turned a light shade of green as the implications hit her, "It's a body snatcher?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded.

Hermione stared at Seth in shock and disgust at the presence of a body snatcher, the idea of something burrowing into her and taking her over left a cold pit of fear in her gut, a soft nudge from Harry drew her from her shock.

"I can free his head, give it a chance to explain itself?" Harry whispered to Hermione.

Still a faint shade of green Hermione nodded gripping her wand tight with whitened knuckles.

With a gesture, the paralysis faded from Seth's head receding to below his Adam's apple, partially freeing the creature wrapped around his spinal column. Testing his increased freedom Seth's face contorted with a scowl as he regarded Harry and Hermione.

"**You have managed to hide your presence well Tok'Ra," **Seth's nose flared as his eyes narrowed, artificially deepened Seth's voice echoed throughout the room, **"But it will avail you nothing!"**

His neck muscled thickened as he strained to break the spells hold on him, faintly the gem on his golden focus gave a pale glow.

"**Release me from these bonds Tok'Ra and I shall guarantee your deaths will be swift and merciful!" **As if to punctuate his statement the whites of Seth's eyes flashed with a sudden back light, glowing ominously. **"Do not and you shall learn the wrath of Seth!"**

Hermione silenced the rant with a twitch of her wand. Seth's mouth gaped impotently, his face reddening as his voice failed him.

"Tok'Ra?" Hermione mouthed the unfamiliar word, she turned to Harry, "It sounds Egyptian?"

"Against Ra I think?" Harry shook his head, rolling his wand between his fingers, "It doesn't matter anyway, he isn't going to cooperate, or he can't."

Hermione frowned having figured out Harry's next step, "What about that metal?"

"It only acted weird when I used magic on it directly," Harry grimaced, "And I don't think Veritaserum would work on him..."

"But it won't matter soon," He knelt down to Seth's level, meeting his gaze his expression softened, "If you don't have a choice, I am so, so sorry,"

"Legilimens," Pushing into Seth's mind was easier than he had expected, a tentative probe pushed further into Seth's mind, the mind itself unusually malleable, not resisting Harry's presence or manipulations at all, giving Harry a hint at the structure of his hijacked mind as he progressed deeper.

A feeling of vertigo and seeing double assaulted Harry's senses as he felt the magic probe brush against a barrier, boring through he found a second mind in the breach, a dual consciousness.

The lesser, outer and younger consciousness was faded and weak radiating fear and pain but human, the inner consciousness was alien in its very structure, it housed a slightly human facade but it was different to any other mind Harry had entered before, ancient and powerful, it overflowed with malice and confidence.

'_What is this?!'_ Pushing past the enraged surface thoughts, Harry's magic twisted and expanded, tendrils delved into both minds seeking what he wanted to know about the microbe and the body snatcher. Diving almost blindly into both minds knowledge, he missed the initial salvo of Seth's mental defence.

Pain exploded in his mind, nerves felt like there were burning. The creature was manually triggering the host body's nerves transmitting the pain across the mental connection.

Outside the mental battle Harry body stiffened, his back arced as his clenched jaw stifled any cries of agony, simultaneously the unrestrained head of Seth was set in a rictus of agony, as the panicking Goa'uld tried to hastily learn how to defend against a non-biological mental attack.

Pushing through the wave of pain, he ignored the silent screams from the smaller consciousness as he was inundated with a veritable flood of memories, the mind was so big, so vast, information began to flow, the Goa'uld, the parasites past atrocities and history laid bare, swamping him, distracting him, swallowing him.

_Harry stood in a body not his own but his none the less. Standing at a golden pedestal he watched as a transparent screen showed the image of a brown planet, grey urban sprawl hugging the worlds planets small oceans, that was not Earth hanging in the void of space. _

_He felt his lips curl in a happy smile, barking an order at a nearby man, the word was both foreign but at the same time, he knew what the words meant, "Fire at my command,"_

_The armoured man hastened to comply, pressing buttons on a glowing control panel, his eyes downcast, as they should be in the presence of their gods. _

"_**Fire!"**__ An old sense of euphoria swept through him as bright flares of light of moving plasma filled the screen moving fast towards the planet as the command room he stood in shook. _

_Superheated plasma crashed into the world below targeting the fledgling nations few military bases, soon he would deploy the Death Gliders and these snivelling mud crawlers would know his wrath for their defiance._

Harry's mental presence seized, metaphorically shaking itself violently ending the stupor as it pulled itself from the violent and vivid memories, and the intoxicating feeling of total superiority as he had lorded over those inferior. The mind behind the Goa'uld was ancient and vast, a victor of a millennia of mental struggles and inheritor of its ancestors experiences of mental domination.

Tendrils burrowed deeper into both consciousness, collecting swathes of information while searching for the minds weak points, vital connections that if attacked would render the body comatose, slowed by the ancient minds size more than its small ability to defend against his probes.

Struggling against the ancient mind he felt the Goa'uld attack his mental presence again, it couldn't stop him nly delay or divert him. The attack blasted across the mental link with disgusting memories instead of pain, as the assault smashed against his occulumancy defences again he was submerged in memories not his own.

_In the centre of the room a women in white rags hung from a golden lattice. Her hair matted with dried blood hung limp off her head, the formerly elaborate dress now torn and sliced barely concealed her modesty, stained it was heavily with blood._

_With a tired defiance, her blue eyes met Harrys._

"_**Speak Shol'va!" **__Harry spoke, subtly manipulating the body's vocal cords as he slid a bejewelled finger slowly along the short blades sharpened edge._

"_Never," Straining, her face twisted as she spat a bloody glob of phlegm at Harry. The glob barely made it a hands breath before it was pulled back by the lattices gravity field, splattering against her face._

"_**Very Well," **__Raising the knife to the height of the suspended woman's chest, his hands could feel the soft pull of the artificial gravity against the knife._

_The familiar flash of fear, danced across her face, she knew what was coming and to Harry/Seth's immense joy there was nothing she could do, as there was nothing she could have done the three times either. Letting go, the knife sped across the room sinking to the hilt into her breast. She drew a ragged breath as her pierced heart seized. _

_A small trickle of bloody spittle dripped from her clenched lips, going still her lifeless body slumped, its head falling against her small chest._

"_**Jaffa! Take her to the sarcophagus, revive her," **__Disgusted at the ex-priestesses resilience, his hands sought the tools to use next on her resurrected body, __**"Hang her here when she is again conscious,"**_

Pulling himself again from the river of memories, he shook of the memory of the lust Seth had felt during the torture. Harry hacked at the Goa'ulds mind with a wild mental assault he targeted the pseudo index of the mind, he felt something give in his assault.

Lashing out at the inexperienced mind, the snake's mental presence reeled from the blow, retaliating in turn again but this time far weaker than before.

_Seth stared at the tactical display, his force of twenty Ha'tak's had his foe surrounded, thousands of tiny blips wove between the heavy ships as the Death Gliders and Al'kesh exchanged fire._

"_My Lord, the enemy is offering surrender," His First Prime reported from the communication console. Seth quickly glanced at the information read out in front of him, his flag ship still had nearly two thirds shield integrity._

"_**Keep firing,"**__ Zeus had attempted to claim his worlds, he had no need for him to live._

_The plasma bolts rate of fire increased as Seth's fleet began to focus on singular targets, overwhelming the ship's shields with waves of concentrated fire._

_Dozens of bolts exploded across the enemy Ha'tak's as the shields failed, the silent explosion filled the view port, Seth blinked clearing the sunspot from his eyes._

Tendrils assaulted the Goa'uld fracturing its mind, hamstringing the massive mind, Harry's final attack tore metaphorical meaty chunks from the imaginary elephant.

Pulling himself from the stilled mind, relaxing the clamped jaw muscles, Harry gave a tired sigh as he stood. A worried Hermione grabbed his shoulders, her vigil on Seth forgotten in her worry.

Harry looked at Seth his face was unmoving staring forward unfocused, a heavy trickle of blood flowing from his nose.

"Are you okay?" She asked as Harry could feel the phantom pain from clamping his jaw make itself known.

"Yeah," Harry's voice came out gravelly, "Just a lot of information to process,"

Harry lent against Hermione, his head resting on her shoulder as she wrapped him in a tight hug, wiping a small blot of blood from below his nose, she asked. "Is he a Philosopher's Stone?"

Resting his forehead against her shoulder Harry shook his head in the negative, wincing at the building headache, "No, he is something much, much worse,"

Harry spared a quick look at Seth, his left eye was twitching now, just one of many faces he had worn. He gave a mirthless chuckle, "He's an honest to god alien,"

"Like E.T?" Harry resisted a laugh at comparing the loveable little alien to the Goa'uld.

"Sort of, the things it's done, it's closer to Voldemor-"

Holding Harry, Hermione's eyes widened as she looked over his shoulder at the transfigured hole they had entered through.

"Watch out!" Hermione heaved, taking Harry by surprise she pushed him to the ground, as he hit the ground a synthetic hiss of electricity crackled through the air. An electric blue lightning bolt slammed into Hermione, another shot blasted through where Harry had stood seconds ago missing Hermione's form by inches, the lightening sparked on her skin briefly before she slumped to the floor unconscious.

Harry eyed the unconscious Hermione in shock before turning to the busty women leaning though his transfigured hole armed with one of Seth's stunners, a 'Zat'nik'tel' the plundered memories supplied; one shot was to incapacitate with immense pain, the second was death.

Ignoring his own headache and the intense throbbing he launched himself to his feet, drawing his wand as he moved upright, another electronic crackle came as she fired another shot.

Not trusting a shield against the Zat'nik'tel's energy blast with their lightning like properties, Harry twisted dodging the blue lightning apparating with a muted crack into the hallway behind the white clad girl.

As he appeared the throbbing ratcheted up another level in pain, the blonde shocked at his teleportation failed to bring the Zat'nik'tel to bare, through watering eyes Harry non verbally cast a stunner. As a flash of crimson light lit up the hallway, the blonde dropped unconscious to the floor, her head hitting with a meaty crunch, her energy weapon slipping from her fingers.

"Hermione!" Summoning the Zat'nik'tel, he clambered back through into Seth's workshop to the downed Hermione.

His coats lapels flapped wildly thumping against his chest, Harry rushed across the room the loose coat ends whipping in his wake, brushing passed the glassy eyed Seth Harry spared him no more than a quick glance as he moved to Hermione's side. Her unconscious form laid prone, frizzy brown hair arrayed around her head, her arms and legs sticking out at odd angles, she was very still almost too still for comfort.

Dropping to his knees he gently cupped her face, his gloved thumbs brushing against her cheek.

Activating the runic clusters, information began to stream through the enchanted gloves informing Harry to everything about Hermione's condition, low potassium levels, a possible concussion, small bone fracture, unconscious; and alive! Harry gave a small sigh of relief at the information, she had only been caught with a single shock, the others shots had gone wide missing Hermione completely.

A small fracture below her ear from her heads speedy impact with the floor was the most severe injury, with it a small parallel cut above the fracture releasing a small trickle of blood, spreading into her hair. A murmured 'episky' and the fracture and small cut closed leaving only the bloodied hair as evidence the wound had ever been there.

More troublesome, however were the remnants of the Zat'nik'tel's energy lingering within her body. Glancing back at the transfigured opening Harry ducked his head, it would take time to devise a way to negate the lingering energy, time they did not have, she couldn't stay unconscious while the chance of more cultists arriving was so high.

She would have to endure the constant ache from the remaining energy stimulating her nerves.

"Enervate" The gloves palms glowed a pale orange as the incantation finished, Hermione's eyes fluttered open as she regained consciousness.

"Owww," Giving an almost childlike whine, her fingers twitched, clenching and opening her hands. She pulled her body upright into a seated position; folding her legs underneath herself she took in the room around her, blinking away a few tears. "Everything aches,"

"It will," The tips of Harry's gloves flashed a crimson red as the fingers tapped over the major nerve clusters, administrating a weak localised numbing spell, enough to take the edge of the pain off for Hermione to function, "That's the Zat'nik'tel, I've done as much as I can to dull the pain,"

Hermione nodded as Harry began to explain what he knew. "When we unfroze him, Seth managed to set off a silent alarm,"

"The crystal glowed briefly, and I had assumed that he tried something with the foci and failed," Giving a tight smile, Harry brushed a few stray strands of hair behind Hermione's ears, "I was in error,"

Hermione gave an explosive sigh. "You can tell me more about the alien and his not magic after,"

Hermione shivered rubbing her partially numbed arms, "What's the plan, and how did she get through the notice me not on the hallway? I'd rather not be zapped again,"

"It's probably something to do with the microbe – 'nish'ta'" Harry offered a hand to help Hermione stand, "It changes something within the person's mind; Amelia could see through mine at the hospital. But at the time I had thought it was her that was special..."

"That... would have been helpful to know earlier," Hermione gave a mock glare in Harry's direction.

"I didn't know," Harry protested, raising his hands defensively, Hermione snorted shaking her head partially in amusement at his theatrics.

"Fine," Accepting his token apology, she began to test her still tingling body's range of movement, reaching over her head she touched her hands together and leaning forward she bent over touching her fingers to her toes, "So what is the plan to deal with the other brainwashed muggles?"

"Well I figure there are a lot of dangerous things here we can't risk getting loose..." The nish'ta was the least of his worries, after the discovery of alien's and what was essentially incredibly advanced muggle technology, he couldn't just leave this mess, nor did he believe Hermione would leave actual slaves behind.

"Seth?" Harry nodded at her supposition, a mind controlling alien snake was just asking for trouble.

"I don't know how resilient the Goa'uld are, for all their remarkable healing abilities for the most part they rely on deliberate conscious actions to heal and at the moment he is not much more than a vegetable..." The duo gave a look at Seth's still bewitched form; a small glob of drool was forming at the corner of Seth's lax face and glassy eyes stared forward unfocused.

"So we can't just apparate and leave everything, Seth is pretty much there sole reason for living and without Seth to lead them..." Harry trailed of as the stolen memories and their associations pinged a few troublesome choice recollections, images of a golden bed filled his mind.

"What?" At his sudden silence, Hermione gave him a soft prod.

"Just a few memories that make a little too much sense now," Harry gave a grim smile, the Sarcophagus memories and its capabilities coming to the forefront of his mind. A subtle twitch of his Occulumancy pushing away the guilt and joy the tainting the torture of the ex-priestess Iss'si, "If we left Seth here I am fairly certain he would recover very quickly,"

"You seemed certain before he wouldn't, what changed?" Hermione tilted her head in confusion.

"They call it a Sarcophagus," He elaborated, briefly he considered a minor glamour to help with the description, "It's very high end technology, it can heal pretty much anything, even death, and from the pilfered memories I managed to remember Seth has one stored in this compound,"

Massaging his temple, he dispelled with a silent incantation the rebuilding headache, "Amelia didn't know about it, but some of the older victims might,"

Hermione groaned as the realisation of the implications struck.

"And the cultists would revive him with it wouldn't they..." She rubbed her nose in frustration, "Damn!"

"However, I do have sort of a plan," He said, running a thumb along the grey Zat'nik'tel's casing.

"Well?" Turning from Seth she focused again on Harry, narrowing her eyes, "...And don't say it's a very cunning plan"

"One pop culture joke..." He muttered, as he pointed at the transfigured doorway and the stunned girl outside, "Seth raised a silent alarm, they will come, but without Seth to organise them they probably will come at us piece meal. We can use that to lure them in, and stun them and heal the worst of the brainwashing, and at the same time flip them to our side or at least neutral"

He rubbed a knuckle against his eyebrow, "A quick Legilimens scan and we can tell if they all were alerted and are coming en masse or just this one will be the only one,"

Looking at Harry, Hermione frowned her eyes looking between him and the doorway.

"We can ask the one out there if the general alarm was raised," Harry opened his mouth to speak, to object to waking the cultist, "Don't think I didn't see you get rid of that headache, you haven't recovered from the mental tussle with Seth and you know it."

"If I was better at Legilimency and less likely to cause permanent mental damage at it I would probe her myself," Raising a hand she pointed a finger, "There is no point to risking any sort of backlash Legilimencing someone with you fatigued like you are, when she will talk to us of her own free will,"

Harry slightly opened mouthed watched, as Hermione finished with her chastisement turned on her heel and walked away from him to their magically created entrance.

"Okay..." Harry half muttered to himself.

Hermione leant out the hole into the hallway, her blond attacker laid sprawled out on her back on the ground, her light blonde hair fanning around her head in a halo, and her light white robe hung askew.

Flicking her wand, the busty blonde's robe pulled shut, covering her uncovered front, another twitch and the body floated off the ground, her hair and limps drooping slightly behind her rising body. Chewing her lip Hermione cast a silent locomotion charm, directing the unconscious cultist's suspended form through the transfigured hole.

"A bit further, away from the bench," Harry pulled a few stools and boxes away clearing a small space between Seth's workbenches.

Stepping up to the hovering cultist, gloved hands lightly touched the blonde-haired women temples. "Unless we Obliviate her she won't forget what's happened to her here, it might be like a dream, but from what Amelia knew it will not be peasant, I can deal with the nish'ta's drive to obey and the conviction of his 'divinity',"

Harry eyed the blonde, "The physical stuff is easy, the psychological scars not so much,"

"We can offer her the option to forget afterwards,"

"Maybe, I could scan her it would have very little risk. And maybe spare her some grief?" Harry offered.

"No," She stepped forward, her hand reaching over the blonde to softly squeeze his shoulder, "Too risky,"

From his glove foci healing and transfiguration spells swept into her head, a wave of destruction the transformative magic cleared through her brain meats targeting and destroying the embedded nish'ta living her brain. Branching out the healing spell corrected as well the internal bleeding a result of his none to gentle takedown.

Stepping away Harry nodded, a signal for Hermione to cancel the levitation and lower the woman to the ground.

Leaning over the grounded woman he tapped a gloved finger to her forehead he casting a silent enervate. As the glow of the spell work faded, the blonde-haired woman's reddened eyes shot open. Darting around the room the blonde's eyes tried to make sense of what was happened and why she was on the ground. Panicking and confused she jerked away from Harry.

"Oh god, What-" Wide eyed the women looked away from Harry's face, as memories of her body moving as if she was a passenger slammed into her mind. Furtively she glanced around the room, finally settling on Seth's frozen form, she smothered a scream, wildly clawing at the floor she scrambled backwards putting as much distance between her and her former 'god'. As her back hit the solid metal leg of a nearby bench, she pulled her legs against her chest choking out a sob, "Don't hurt me please!"

She clutched her robe as she let herself cry, rocking herself.

Harry watching her panicked scramble knelt down, his knee protesting as he lent forward bringing his eyes down to her level, extending a hand. Distracted neither could see Hermione out of their field of view twitch a short length of wood, "It's okay we aren't her to hurt you, we are here to help you, and the others."

Her teary eyes focused on the outstretched hand, weighing his words and his smile, feeling calmer her own pale hand reached forward timidly, ready to snatch back her small offering of trust. Trembling slightly her fingers tightened their grip around Harry's fingers. Her mouth opened and closed as she struggled to speak.

"Who are you?" She spoke in a softly accented Canadian accent.

"We are here to help you," Gesturing slowly between himself and Hermione, "I'm Harry and this lady behind me is Hermione,"

"Oh, uhm I'm Chloe," Ducking her head, her hands swiped across her face drying her tear-streaked eyes, not meeting their eyes she rubbed the embroidered edging of her robes between her fingers.

"We just need to know, before you came in through the wall, if there any others are coming." Chloe's face paled at the question, looking at Harry she visibly trembled.

"There are, I'm sorry, so so sorry!" She nodded, her hair whipping about her face from how frantic her nodding was. Her rushed apology shifted faster and quieter devolving into incomprehensible muttering before another crying fit struck, hiccupping and coughing she sobbed clutching her other hand to Harrys arm.

"It's okay, you weren't in control," Harry gently rubbed small circles onto her back, the woman held painfully tight to his arm. Behind them Hermione mentally intoned a slumber spell.

"Still... i'm so.. sorry..." Yawning, Chloe blinked, rocking forward her eyes closed, her head dropping against Harry's shoulder, asleep.

Holding the slumped body of Chloe to his shoulder Harry felt a small part of him sadden as he looked at her peaceful expression. It was always so hard to deal with the mental scars like this, there are no simple incantations to disappear the damage, not like healing a shattered leg at all. Maybe she would want to forget everything that had happened to her, Harry supressed a sigh, if she wanted he would do it, just let her turn up back in muggle society with years missing from her life, a freak amnesia victim. Tucking an errant hair strand behind her ear he turned his attention to Hermione.

Seeing her dimming wand, his eyes widened in realisation, Chloe's unusual coherence when she had first woken and her sudden drowsiness when her calm had threatened to collapse. He gave her a nod, "A sleeping spell, quick thinking..."

Hermione gave a small smile, her thumb sliding back and forward along her hawthorn wand, "It was my go to spell when Rose couldn't sleep, when she was still in diapers." Her eyes concentrated on Chloe's relaxed sleeping face, her expression peaceful, "She looked like she was going to hurt herself, I-I didn't think she would react to the memories that bad, I had to do something"

Harry nodded stroking Chloe's hair, running the blonde hair through his fingers. "It took me by surprise too,"

Re-adjusting his weight to the balls of his feet, he slid his free hand behind Chloe's knee. Leaning backwards, he started to leverage himself to stand and pull the slumped Chloe to his chest. Before he could begin to lift, both of them began to take off the ground. Hermione pre-empted him, casting a levitation charm on the pair. Slowly the duo rose, coming to a stop hovering above the ground high enough to touch his feet to the ground.

Resting his feet on the ground, he braced himself to hold the unlevitated weight. As Hermione cut the spell work Harry gave a grunt as the full weight of the blonde dropped into his arms.

Harry shot Hermione a grateful smile. "Thanks,"

Chloe murmured softly something unintelligible; wriggling in Harry's arms she shifted herself deeper into his embrace, grasping his arm tighter.

He shook his head.

Holding her to his chest, he cast a look around the room for a couch or something safe to sit Chloe down on, "I don't think that the de programmed are going to be of much help subduing the others."

Hermione nodded, the breakdown of Chloe fresh on her mind. "Too much has happened to them..."

"What do you want to do with Seth?" Hermione asked, nodding towards the former System Lord still standing paralysed and bound by spells in the open. His eyes glassy stared forward, unfocused, vacant.

"Honestly I don't know, normally I would transfigure him into a marble..." Harry shrugged, "But with that metal in his body, the Naquada, I don't want to find out what unfortunate side effects of transfiguring the metal there could be,"

Hermione frowned in thought, her mind running through the options to secure the Goa'uld and its host without directly targeting him with magic.

"A portkey to take him to a bedroom in Grimwauld Place?" She offered.

The ancestral home of his deceased Godfather's family while home to Harry in his infrequent stays in Britain was for all his efforts of the last few years and his school time holidays spent cleaning under Molly's watchful eye still suffering from decades of severe neglect and various magical pest infestations. However, it was arguably one of the most protected houses within Britain and possibly the world, if nothing else it would be secure.

Despite the power of its defensive enchantments, Harry shook his head, the idea of Seth loose within the house of Black sent shivers down his spine, "No, I don't want to leave him alone, I really don't want to risk losing track of the Goa'uld,"

"I don't know how my actions on its mind will hold... it's mind was very different, so very alien" Harry shrugged, "For all I know it could be only feigning injury to lower our guard,"

Chewing her lip in thought Hermione, started to pace as she marked her mental list, "What about storing him in an expanded bag?"

A second later, she shook her head, muttering to herself, her fingers manipulating imaginary scenarios, "No, he wouldn't have enough air..."

"What about a bubble head charm?" Harry interjected, lowering Chloe onto a hastily conjured couch. Purple and green spots decorated the soft fabric draped over the overstuffed cushions, "Would it be able to take care of the air problem?"

Hermione paused in her pacing; slowly she nodded, "That, that could work,"

She turned to Seth, clicking her tongue as she poked at his ornamental robe, the fabric was heavy and reasonably strong. She eyed the small golden wires garnishing the embroidery, a small smile spread across her face.

"Um, Hermione what are you doing?" Harry asked as he tried to pry himself from Chloe death grip, confused at looking away from Chloe to see her examining the Goa'uld's attire, poking Seth above his nipple.

Hermione snorted, briefly amused at Harry's situation and confusion, "We need to make a bag..."

"Oh!" Harry's cheeks warmed in embarrassment, his fingers returning to try to pry Chloe loose.

A faint smile still on her face Hermione traced her lightly glowing wand along the front of Seth's robes, as the wand passed, the cloth under the wands tip disintegrated. Coming full circle, a squarish circle hung suspended by Harry's initial spell, unmoving the two frozen pieces of cloth were framed by the light tan of Seth's skin showing through the from underneath the robe.

Tapping the petrified cloth, Hermione silently cast a finite on the fabric. The fabric went limp, exposing the pale stomach and chest of the Goa'ulds host, the two halves of the robes fell to the ground with a thump. The weight of the gold ornaments pulling it down, the cloth flapping as it fell like a failed parachute.

Summoning the fabric to her hands, Hermione dragged her wand along the length of the fabric, "Lineeium,"

The fibres shimmered moving individually, the two separate pieces of cloth dissolved into a mass of writhing threads, the golden threads sinking beneath the mass of moving fibre, coming to rest on her palm. Slowly directed by a singular mind the thousands of threads rewove themselves combining together to create a short squat bag, with a drawstring head.

The golden thread leapt from her palm, flowing to the lowest point of the bag the threads all but the shortest thread stitched themselves into the fabric creating a circular runic array at the base of the bag the size of her fist; the runic array was a series of concentric circles filled with Nordic runes.

The unused thread, moving like a sea serpent burrowed itself up the walls of the bag coming to a stop at the collar of the bag, under the drawstring the length of thread stitched itself into the shape of the 'Sowilo' rune.

"It's a rush job..." Hermione spoke, examining the golden filaments shaped into Nordic runes. Tugging the chord she nodded satisfied with her inspection, "But it should hold for a day or so,"

Holding her wand to the 'Sowilo' rune, she channelled a burst of magic into the magical rune. Within the bag the runic array glowed an eldritch green, space warped as the internal dimensions lost cohesion, expanding from the size of a shopping bag to the size of a small room.

Glancing at the bags shadowy depths Harry turned to Seth.

"Ager Aeris" A transparent bubble rippled from the tip of Harry's wand expanding over his mouth and slowly growing to cover his nose and his chin. Water-like, the transparent film bubbled internally as Seth breathed in and out.

With a clockwise swirl, Hermione left the bag hovering at hip height the chorded opening stretched as wide as possible. An Anticlockwise flick summoned the rock solid form of Seth.

"Wait," Harry called out, Seth's hovering body came to a stop in front of the opened bag, "I just want to get the Kara'kesh off of him,"

"The what?" Harry blinked at his unintentional use of the Goa'uld hand devices name.

"His hand device, the foci" Nodding Hermione eyed the glinting foci with caution, twisting the suspended form of Seth until his outstretched arm faced towards Harry. Nervously licking his lips, Harry with a light grip took hold of Seth's covered hand, his gloved foci shrinking the immobilisation affect to an almost skin tight film around Seth's hand underneath the Kara'kesh. Silently counting to three he wrenched the golden hand armour off, the interconnected segments clinking softly from the movement.

"Anything else?" At her question, Harry eyed Seth speculatively; none of the plundered memories raised anything else of note. He shook his head for Hermione to bag Seth.

Looking away from Seth being lowered into the expanded bag, Harry eyed the golden Kara'kesh in his hand. The golden finger links slipping over his fingers. Maybe there could be an easier way to get the brainwashed men and women to surrender, his lips twitched as an idea made itself known.

"I know that face Harry, spill," Hermione spoke, holding the folded bag of holding.

"Well I just thought. How do you get a group of fanatical followers to surrender?" Harry let himself smirk, "You look like their leader..."

"I doubt the magic of polyjuice would interact with the metal in his blood any better than your diagnosis magic," Hermione shook her head, "For all we know the transformation would be permanent,"

Harry frowned, "That is a good point I didn't consider, but I meant glamour's, like so."

"Vox dissimoolation," A small shroud of green sparkles surged forth from his wand, swirling the glittering motes wrapped around his throat, twisting the light that passed the cloud before fading from sight sinking into the flesh of Harry's neck.

"How do I sound?" Harry asked experimentally, his enchanted voice resonating deeper and smoother, matching the timbre and faint accent of Seth's voice.

Hermione shivered slightly at hearing the alien voice come from her friend's body. "It's creepy, but impressive"

"Occultant Identitatis," Like a carnival mirror the light around Harry's face twisted, creating grotesque imitations of his face, green eyes expanded becoming the size of dinner plates, his nose a cherry, before twisting settling into the familiar face of Seth, his hands skin tone darkening as well as his fingers appearing thicker.

Tugging his coat's sleeve, the coat shifted taking the form of Seth's ornamental robes. Harry prodded the loose flaps of the robe, The faux Seth standing all his finery smiled at Hermione, the Kara'kesh jingling as he slid it onto his non wand hand, "Well lets go,"

"Are you sure it's safe to leave her here?" Next to the transfigured doorway, Harry paused mid step, "We cover this doorway behind us, and she will be safe until we come back for her,"

"But first we should hide you," A flurry of spells shot forth from Harry's wand, shrouding Hermione from sight, smell and hearing. A second flourish and the top of the transfigured wall liquefied, the liquefied wall drooping like wet paint across the gap to cover hole. Tapping the wall of jelly it set, hardening, the patched hole while massively weaker was now was indistinguishable from the rest of the wall.

"You cover m – Ow!" Harry protested as an invisible Hermione jabbed his ribs, as she tried to warn him, silenced he couldn't hear her, "Oh... sorry,"

Raising his wand Harry to unsilence her he froze, the nearby thumps of shoes on wood drifted into his ears from the nearby stairwell. Straightening his back, he began to walk towards the noise, time to play his part. Activating his glasses clairvoyance, he whispered to Hermione's silhouette, "Cover me,"

"Halt!" Stepping through into the stairwell a variety of muggle and Goa'uld weaponry were raised, pointing at Harry's shadowed figure, two heavy set men bore rifles in a steady grip and a red headed women armed with a Zat'nik'tel was prepared to fire. Looked at Harry's face the trio paled, their weapons trembling.

"My Lord!" The raised rifles and Zat'nik'tel were immediately aimed at the floor, the cultists trembling as they recognised their god had been at the end of their weapons. "Forgive us My Lord, the Decrees of Periclum were raised, we thought you were the intruder!"

Eyeing the re-aimed weapons Hermione began edging around the grovelling men, her cloaked form looked down the stairwell, checking for any stragglers.

"Come my followers, there is much for us to discuss," Not-Seth smiled.

* * *

-Scene Break-

* * *

Pushing the borrowed glasses back up to their spot on the bridge of her nose with a finger Hermione began to walk around the prostrated cultists, she gave a sparing glance through the nearby walls and stairwell seeking any other nearby cultists.

Seeing none, she returned her attention to the grovelling trio as they begged for forgiveness for their insolence. She gave a snort at the woman's attempt at seduction, the red head's blouse had managed to lose a button or two 'accidentally', unveiling her moderate cleavage, bowing and scraping as she was the Seth wearing Harry was getting an eyeful.

Standing off the carpet on the polished hardwood, she hung to the edges of their peripheral vision, wary of the nish'ta controlled having previously pierced notice-me-nots she did not intend to find out if the altered brain could see through invisibility, she eyed them, contemplating her options to incapacitate them silently and non-lethally.

A stunner would be fast and if she were lucky, she would be able to down them all before they would be able to react, but it was not stealthy. The orange glow of the magic would be immediately obvious and for a group the size of the trio that could be a major liability if any armed members survived her initial barrage.

The sleeping spell she had used on Chloe would definitely be undetectable, allowing her to work invisibly with no immediately obvious signs of her presence. But the spell worked far too slow and took too long cast properly for it to be of any use on taking down a group in a quick manner, especially as the short window for the fatigued mind to blindly flail before the eventual sleep.

Maybe a combination, a one-two hit would be more viable, an impedimentia to immobilise them, followed by a stunner, it would remove the risk of panic fire and would make it very hard for them to retaliate.

Frowning she eyed the Zat'nik'tel, the rifles she was sure her magic could negate them silently but the blue stunner the women held, the Zat'nik'tel, be it powered by magic or alien technology it wouldn't be shut down with a simple fire suppression enchantment, rendering its propulsion system invalid.

The begging had begun to cease.

"Somnus Ignis" Hermione chanted, her voice supressed by Harry's concealment charms, invisibly a fire suppression ward snapped into place over the hallway covering the brainwashed trio's weaponry.

"Come my followers, there is much for us to discuss," Harry ordered the cultists, his glamoured face turned slightly to look at her cloaked form, his glasses revealing her silhouette, he gave her a small grin. A grin she took as her signal to knock them out.

"Stupefy" A crimson bolt shot forth from her wand, slamming into the rising form of the Zat'nik'tel wielder, as she collapsed, falling as if her strings had been cut the two men spun, fingers on their rifles trigger, simultaneously they began to fire at the source of the red light.

As they pulled their triggers they could only hear the click of the firing pin, the two glanced down at their misfiring rifles in confusion. Taking advantage of their shock Hermione cast another two stunners, the first man fell, hit centre chest was not fast enough to dodge the crimson magic, while the second slightly more on the ball cultist managed move, and half-diving he took the magic to his shoulder. Both fell to the floor with a crunch, their forgotten rifles clattering onto the wooden floor.

"Where are-" Hermione began to ask, but trailed of remembering she was concealed beneath a silencing charm. A frustrated swipe, her wand tip flashed a dark purple as she slashed it sideways. Her invisibility rippled, partially returning her to the visible spectrum as she collapsed the silencing charm.

Harry raised an eyebrow at her annoyed expression and the violent dispelling of her silencing ward. Wisely, he didn't comment on her expression.

"Should we be worried about security cameras?" Hermione glanced at the shadowed corners of the room, the glasses clairvoyance overlay looking for any close by heat sources, like a small camera or power supply.

Harry in the guise of Seth, shook his head, "No, he wasn't big on video surveillance, even if there was a system of security camera's, only he would be allowed to access it, he was a paranoid bastard though..."

She nodded, relieved at her fears of playing into a trap being groundless.

"What are we going to do with them?" Her bodiless voice asked, her silhouette pointed at the downed victims, idly as Harry considered her question she tagged her shoes with a localised silencing charm.

"If they are like Chloe..." Harry knelt down, a suspicion forming, touching the woman's cheek with a hand not adorned by the Kara'kesh, his medical gloves initiated a diagnosis spell, he nodded at the provided information confirming what he suspected "There is not a trace of Naquada in her body..."

Concealed Hermione's eyes widened at the reminder, having forgotten the side effects on spells cast on the metal.

Lifting the Zat'nik'tel from the red head's slack grip, Harry's gloved hand tapped her forehead. Her body warped, her legs and arms shrunk, her body condensing into a small red bead the size of a pea. Holding the transfigured woman to the light Harry nodded, sliding her into a pocket he turned his attention to the stupified men.

Harry eyed the rifles, nothing from the pilfered memories hinted at any extra-terrestrial improvements to the ballistic weaponry, both were assuredly muggle technology, propelled by a simple chemical explosion.

The taller man shuddered, his body trembling as his limbs and head collapsed into a sphere pulling along his rifle and ammunition, shrinking the forming sphere condensed into a small leaf green crystal bead, the second man's body twisted into the shape of a deep sea blue marble, flecked with jade spots.

Holding the balls, he noted they were cool to the touch, even to his gloved hand. Rolling them in his cupped hand, he clenched his fist tight.

Walking towards Hermiones position Harry slid the last two beads, green and blue from between his fingers into his coat pocket. Twirling the red heads extended Zat'nik'tel, he slid it into a separate pocket along with Chloe's confiscated Zat'nik'tel.

Giving another check for approaching cultists Hermione turned back to Harry, "Is this how we're going to be dealing with them? A group any larger than that or armed with something like the blue stunners and I won't be fast enough to take them all down..."

Harry's Kara'kesh fitted hand patted his breast pocket, the transfigured beads within clinked, his lips quirking downwards, "It's only going to be a problem if we have to forcefully subdue them,"

"It shouldn't come to that, however," Seth's visage frowned, crossing his arms he rested his chin on his fist, his body bending slightly, "If they hadn't shown up and interrupted me, I was going to ask if you had some draught of the living dead,"

"They wouldn't say anything, they would drink anything I put in front of them," He shrugged at Hermione's silhouettes head tilt.

"Not on me I don't" She replied, frowning, "But..."

"Whiskey" Her voice cut through the silence, echoing through the empty hallway, but nothing appeared in the hallway.

"Whiskey!" She tried again, this time a small smartly dressed elf in a miniature butlers outfit appeared in the hallway, wide eyed the small creature folded in on itself clutching its stomach in agony.

"You – calls – mistress – Hermioniee?" The small elf gasped clutching its sides, drawing heavy breaths as it tried to regain its breath.

"Whiskey, are you okay?" Stepping forward a tenor of worry entered her voice, as her small elf collapsed. As she spoke, the elf's eyes looked from Harry, looking for his mistress's voice.

Whiskey focused on a spot just above Hermione's invisible left ear, "Is okay – mistress – just Whiskey is not used – to such long distances, how can – Whiskey be of service?"

Breathing easier the elf stood with only a slight sag.

"I need a vial of Draught of the Living Dead, from my workshop. Will you be okay to get back to Britain and back?" She chewed her lip as the small elf nodded, taking a deep breath before disappearing again with a soft crack.

Harry shot her an odd look, "When did you get a House Elf? What about S.P.E.W?"

Her face burning in embarrassment Hermione was grateful Harry couldn't see her face through the concealing magic, "I needed help in the workshop dealing with a few of the more exotic creatures, and she was being abused and I treat her better than those families like the Malfoys!"

Harry chuckled at her flustered protestations.

* * *

-Scene Break-

* * *

The illusionary guise of Seth wrapped around Harry's form, as he reclined in the ornate throne, stony faced he gazed over the assembled cultists kneeling at his feet, rolling the three coloured beads within the ball of his hand, he waited for Hermione's silhouette to choose her spot.

Overlooking the spacious room, the golden throne stood on a raised platform at the forefront of the room. Old oil paintings depicting images of religious significance hung from the walls, an antique stained round table, gilded with silver and gold sat in the rooms centre, set with transfigured goblets and a massive crystal bowl filled to the bring with a sweet smelling red liquid. The dozens of brainwashed kneeled before their god, their eyes locked onto the ground.

Shifting his numbed buttocks trying to get comfortable on the throne, Harry cursed not having thought to cast a cushioning charm prior. The useless weight of the Goa'uld Kara'kesh, sat a perpetually cold weight hanging off his arm. The lack of Naquada in his veins rendering the symbol of Seth's power an ornamental paperweight, its only use for deception.

Hermione stood at the room's rear, leaning against the double doors invisibly watching Harry's performance as he sat between to ornamental Jackal headed statues. The empty vial of the Draught of the Living Dead held tight in one hand, her knuckles whitened from her grip around her wand in the other. Waiting for her time to intervene, Whiskey hid out of sight, taking to unused space like House elfs do.

Rising from the ornate golden throne, the echo of the Kara'kesh's crystal clinking against the armrest's metal embroidery, standing straight Harry crossed his arms behind his back.

"Rise," His order echoed through the room. The robed cultist hurried to obey their god, scrambling to their feet.

Stepping down from his thrones platform, the crowd parted for him, heads still bowed they shuffled aside, as he walked through the centre of the crowd towards the table adorned with the crystal finery.

"You may look," Raising a crystal goblet a soft note came from his hand he ran the golden finger links of the Kara'kesh against the crystal rim. Fearful and curious eyes watched from lowered heads.

Quirking a lip, Harry lowered the crystal goblet into the punch, the liquid swirled pouring through the goblets lips, filling the crystal to the brim.

"Ambrosia," He half whispered huskily, lifting the goblet, the faint sickly sweet aroma of the red liquid dripping from the crystal was the only sign of the diluted draught of the living dead.

"Today my followers, you shall ascend to a higher plane," Setting the crystal chalice on to the wooden table he began to fill another, the red juice clinging to the crystal pooling around the base in an ever expanding puddle, "You will shed the bonds of your earthly flesh and soar above all,"

A dozen blood red chalices stood surrounding the diminishing bowl. "And all that need be done is to sup of the blood of your god,"

Setting the last goblet down on the wet table, he turned to the crowd, "I shall lead you into **divinity**,"

Slowly the crowd began file forward to take a goblet each.

"Drink" Seth ordered.

Draining the goblets dry the cultists began to drop, a black haired woman collapsing first, the goblet falling to the floor from her slack hands. At the back of the room Hermione began rapidly casting cushioning charms as fast as possible as the body's began to collapse, the fields of invisible cushions catching there sleeping forms as they hit the ground. Whiskey standing hidden on a high beam snapped her fingers dissolving the crystal goblets as they fell, before they could shatter and slice open the collapsing cultists.

Just short of sixty bodies laid unconscious deep in enchanted sleep scattered across the room's floor, their body's supported by Hermione's cushioning charms, silently counting the bodies Harry sighed, a twitch of his wand cancelling his illusion.

Seth's illusionary face glowed faintly through the nose, mouth, and ears, the light intensified, cracks began spreading from the nose and mouth spreading the entirety of his face with a spiderwebbing of glowing cracks, with a flash the visage of Seth crumbled dissolving into a cloud of coloured dust.

Glinting of the surrounding lights the coloured motes rolled around Harry's body, slowly winking out of existence as they drifted south, "Whiskey, upstairs there is a young woman sleeping, could you fetch her please?"

"Yes, Mister Potter, Whiskey will," The small elf gave the disillusioned Harry's appearance an odd look before nodding, disappearing from the room with a muted crack.

"How did you end up with her?" Hermione shrugged at the question as she stepped across the floor, carefully avoiding stepping on the bodies collapsed drugged on the ground.

Sitting on the edge of the thrones raised dais, a brief shimmer signalled her dispelling of her concealment charms, leaning backwards on her seat she closed her eyes, "You remember the law I campaigned for was made official a few months ago? Giving the House elfs some basic rights?"

Harry nodded, they had celebrated after the fact, "Well, Whiskey was one of the first rescued, and she was in horrible form Harry, skin and bones, dressed in soiled towels. If I knew the owner's name... she made Dobby look healthy..."

Harry shook his head at the image.

"And no one wanted an obviously 'defective' elf," A note of disgust crept into her voice, as she remembered the various wizards remarks at the legal office, "'If she needs to punish herself so much, then she must be a lazy layabout or just incompetent' they were talking about her, as if she was spoiled goods,"

Clutching her knees, her knuckles whitened with the strength of her grip.

"No-one wanted her... and I didn't want to be responsible for another Winky, She wanted a family, not to work for Hogwarts," Hermione gave an explosive sigh, "So I took her in... I'm making progress in teaching her proper language,"

"And the suit?" Harry quirked an eyebrow.

"She was surprisingly easy to convince to wear a uniform," Chuckling slightly, she gave Harry a cross look, they both missed Chloe and Whiskey appearing across the room from them. Snapping her fingers Whiskey lifted Chloe to sit on a small red plush chair.

Hermione jabbed him softly, "And don't think I have forgotten what you started talking about earlier, so aliens?"

Harry shrugged, mentally pulling together what information on the Goa'uld he had stolen from Seth about his history and origins, "Near immortal alien body snatchers..."

"They rule empires spanning thousands of worlds, all of them worshipping there godhood. While jockeying for power amongst themselves, throwing armies in a sick sort of war game" He rubbed a finger over a smudge on the Kara'kesh, "Massive warships staffed by legions of Jaffa – biologically created incubators for their young, they would rein fire from orbit wiping out worlds who oppose them or could threaten the Goa'ulds galactic superiority,"

"They are an evil beyond anything Voldemort ever managed," Harry supressed a shudder at the remembrance of Seth's desperate mental defence, throwing him swimming within centuries of memories of torture, "I got a good idea of what the Goa'uld are like, Seth tried to stop the legilimency probe by scaring me, disgusting me... He showed me countless replays of his and his ancestor's atrocities, mass murder, torture, genocide... on a planetary scale you can name it they have done it,"

The Kara'kesh squeaked under his thumb as he rubbed trying to remove the smudge.

"They ruled this world millennium ago, they installed themselves as Gods, and millions of our ancestors worshiped them. I don't know if the way they styled themselves is the cause for our legends or they appropriated ancient humanities myths for their own purposes," He paused massaging his forehead, "Ra, Zeus, Apophis, The Jade Emperor all different religions from all over the world they were intertwined deeply within,"

"They took our ancestors as hosts and took them to the stars for labour and I assume amusement," Turning to look across the room he blinked as he noticed Chloe sitting sleeping in the rooms corner. "Scattered across the worlds within the range of the Chappa'ai network,"

Hermione shot Harry a frown, "Chappa'ai?"

"Large grey metal rings, that let you travel between two points instantaneously," Harry scratched his forehead, leaving the smudge for now, "With wormholes."

"I see..." Hermione eyed the golden Kara'kesh on Harry's arm. "So why don't they still rule us now?"

"There was a rebellion back in ancient Egypt, a slave rebellion, Seth has an idea about why they rebelled, the Goa'uld were not kind masters, they were incredibly cruel but there technology should have been incredibly intimidating to an Egyptian civilian back then. And with their technology levels he didn't know how they managed to push back Ra's forces through the Chappa'ai, maybe wizards or the Tok'Ra helped I don't know..."

"The rebellion buried the Chappa'ai afterwards stopping wormholes from forming, stranding Seth on Earth, and the other Goa'uld prevented from dialling in"

"Why not just come back with ships, and quell the rebellion?" Harry shrugged at the question, his memories didn't say and it ran counter to what Seth believed Ra would have done.

"I don't know, and as far as I can tell Seth doesn't know either," He answered, pulling the Kara'kesh off his arm, its finger links clinked as he sat it down on the wooden platform, "Seth has been stuck on Earth for longer than there has been an England, a self-exile I think, hiding possibly from his family,"

"The Tok'Ra?"

"Sort of? They are related but they are more a sub branch of Goa'uld. But they oppose the Goa'uld on principle,"

"They work to oppose the Goa'uld where ever they can," Standing Harry clapped his hands, dusting his palms he stepped off the platform walking towards the drained bowl, Hermione to his left followed suit.

"How are we going to do this?" Hermione asked, looking at the downed men and women. "Heal them here or take them elsewhere?"

Harry tilted his head, "That's a good question, but I don't see why can't de-program them here,"

Drawing his wand, Harry looked over the haphazardly piled bodies spread around the room, twitching his wand the red plush chair Chloe was sitting on began to expand filling the length of the wall, Harry turned to Hermione's house elf, "Whiskey, Could you help us move the cultists?"

Her overly large eyes blinked before she accepted, nodding, her ears wobbling with her enthusiasm. With a soft crack Whiskey re-appeared across the room next to a sleeping brunette, clicking her fingers she began to rise, stopping a meter above the ground. Ignoring the rising cultist Whiskey moved to the next one, one by one the cultists began to rise. Whiskey attending to the cultists in a seemingly random order, all hovering a meter above the ground.

Harry nudged a gawky male hovering nearest him, the levitating man moved freely with minimal resistance but remained fixed at the same altitude. He turned to Hermione, "Hermione give me a hand to push them to the couch,"

Sliding the hovering cultists across the room, the duo arrayed them above the expanded red couch.

"Whiskey, let them down please," Hermione asked as the last cultist was positioned over the couch. Clicking her fingers one by one the cultists slowly lost altitude, Harry and Hermione guided there descent to rest upright on the couch.

As Whiskey let the last cultist drop from the levitation, Harry turned moving towards Chloe at the very end of the stretched red couch.

Hermione whispered to Whiskey, "Can you hide, I don't know how they would react to seeing you,"

"Okay, Mistress Hermioniee I will," With a crack, she returned to her earlier vantage point atop a high beam.

Conjuring a short stool, Harry lowered himself down, to sit at Chloe's level; Hermione stepped up behind him, leaning her stomach against his shoulder. Pressing a gloved hand to her sleeping face, with a silently cast enervate he awoke her.

With a jerk, she returned to consciousness, her eyes darting around the room, her face paled as she recognised the Jackal headed columns of Seth's and their role in her brainwashing.

"Harry! What-" She exclaimed as she recognised him next to her, her eyes widening in panic at the sight of her fellow unconscious cultists, spread along the couch, unmoving. "A-are they dead?"

"No, just sleeping," Hermione interceded, leaning forward to rest a reassuring hand on Chloe's shoulder, Chloe supressed a shudder at the contact, "They need to be unconscious until remove the brainwashing drug that Seth used to convert you all to his cause,"

Chloe gave a shaky nod.

"There is one other thing," Chloe looked up, meeting Harry's stare she looked away moments later focusing on her hands, "We can make it so you don't remember your time with Seth,"

Her breathing hitched.

"There could be side effects," Taking a soft hold of her hand, Harry's gloves monitored her speeding heartrate, "Depending on how old the memory was, it won't be completely gone, old memories tend to leave subtle traces behind, enough to influence the subconscious..."

"Oh," Her grip tightened around Harry's hand. "I-I'll have to think about it,"

Harry nodded, offering her a tight smile.

Pushing himself off the couch Harry stood, stepping away from his conjured stool.

From her seat, Chloe watched Harry as he moved in front of the woman next to her, lowering himself to sit on his small stool he held his white gloved hands to the small African American girls head. Her eyes widened fractionally as a faint blue glow shone from underneath the gloves resting on Cassey's temples.

Cassey's arms and nose shifted as her brow furrowed, as if disturbed by an unpleasant dream.

Shifting to a red shaded light Cassey's face began to twitch, as the light faded her eyes sprung open. Looking around the ascension room Cassey began to breathe heavily her memories of following Seth and trying to ascend, her chest heaved with her frantic breathing.

Taking a hold of her hand to reassure her, Cassey's head whipped to the side staring wide-eyed, "Chloe?"

"It's okay Cassey," Chloe squeezed the small African American woman's hands, Cassey leant into her side shrinking away from Harry sitting in front of her, Chloe whispered reassuring words as the petite woman tried to make sense of everything.

* * *

-Scene Break-

* * *

Leaving Hermione to answer the awakened peoples questions, Harry watched as the heavy oak dining table dropped with a heavy thud into the Sarcophagus's room.

"Thank you Whiskey," Nodding the small elf disappeared with a crack, vanishing a small grease stain on the table as she disappeared back to aid her mistress.

Flourishing his wand Harry transfigured the table.

The table's top softened dripping over the edges like a thick taffy, the liquefied wood puddled underneath the table, between the legs, with the taffy like drippage stretching tocover the space between the legs, boxing in the table.

Bubbling the liquid box of wood began to stretch growing bigger, the liquid oak lightening and splitting into panels forming a hinged crate, the size of a small Volkswagen.

Turning, Harry eyed the Sarcophagus, evaluating its impressive size.

There was a considerable amount of Goa'uld technology to store in the compound from what Seth's fragmented memories recalled. A pair of Ring Platforms, a crystal computer and at least a dozen assorted energy weapons, a mixture of Zat'nik'tel's and Ma'Tok Staffs.

Turning to the transfigured crate, Harry hefted the hinged lid, checking the insides. Letting the lid drop, it closed with a resounding thump as Harry stepped back. Frowning he rubbed his chin, trying to decide on the best way to load the crate.

Resting a hand on the crates top Harry tried to rock it, pushing and pulling, working on harmonising his movement the crate began to lift, tilting on its corners. With a grunt, he heaved, tilting the crate enough to turn it onto its side.

Slamming onto its side the lid bounced open.

Kneeling at the entrance, Harry crawled inside the transfigured crate. Conjuring a small scalpel he reached into the corners, slicing through the soft wood Harry began carving a trio of Nordic runes for endurance, strength and eternity.

The three runes carved into the wooden frame when combined, hardened and increased the durability and the strength of the wood far beyond its normal material properties, beyond even the capabilities of high strength steel alloys.

Half-kneeling in the crates entrance, Harry tapped his wand to the closest runic cluster. The trio of carved runes under his wand flashed, seconds later a small glow throughout the crate signified the activation of the twenty runic arrays within the crates corners, strengthening the wooden frame.

Pressing an ear against the crates wall, Harry's knuckles rapped the wooden wall, the knock sounded like knocking on a metal wall. Harry nodded, crawling into the back of the crate Harry sat back on his haunches.

Pricking his finger on the conjured scalpel he traced his bleeding finger along the crates bottom face, concentrating he drew five runes surrounded by a dozen minor runes.

Tapping his wand he channelled a short burst of magic, the blood of the inscribed runes began to bubble. Turning he managed to reach the entrance as a flash of light emitted from the blood.

Behind him the runic array flashed, the air within the box shimmered, the space within stretched like a carnival fun mirror. As the interior increased a slight wind blew past Harry, sucking in air to fill the growing void. Settling, the movement inside of the box slowed its expansion as it reached the size of a truck.

Ducking his head, Harry stepped back into the modified crate, bending his neck he looked upwards at the elevated roof, the strengthening runes illuminating the expanded corners of the crate.


	2. Chapter 2 - Collection

Collection

**Edited: 24/08/2015**

**Previously… **_**Harry investigating the latest rescue from a cult finds a sample of a mind controlling microbe Nish'ta. Probing her mind Harry learns of the latest location of the rogue wizard responsible. Calling for reinforcements from Hermione the two investigate the location. Both are worried by the lack of magic protections, nothing to prevent muggle or magical foes from entering or observing the site.**_

_**Both wonder why the Americans haven't shut him down. After a snap decision the two decide to enter the compound. Infiltrating the building wrapped in magical spells the two sneak inside. A brief mental probe they secure Seth's location. Capturing Seth in a surprise ambush Harry enters his mind, finding himself swamped in the mental quagmire of a millennium old Goa'uld, he learns the man before him was an alien. A cruel monster.**_

_**Dosing the remaining brainwashed cultists with a mixture of punch and sleeping potion, Harry rounds up the remnants of the aliens technology scattered around the compound.**_

* * *

Circling a lazy figure eight path on her new broom high over the tallest Quidditch goalpost, the surrounding scenery spread before her, she could see clear to the horizon, the rolling green hills surrounding her home, the small forest hugging the river flowing into a small grey city sitting just out of sight.

Leaning back, Rose laid her back along the brooms length, the cushioning charms pressing softly against her back while resting her head against the bristles she stared at the clouds above. Massive, fluffy and white she watched, the changing clouds forming a dragon, a sheep and a small bonsai as the wind pulled and shaped the giant masses of water vapour floating above her.

Drifting a little higher rising on the breeze her bracelet vibrated, unleashing a shrill trill warning her to stop, that she was nearing the edge of the pitches muggle repellent charms.

Dropping a foot in the air, back into safe air space a bored Rose raised her hand, joining forefinger to thumb.

Staring through the small fleshy ring she sighed, the clouds seemed so small next to her hand. She bit her lip, her mum wouldn't know if she flew through them and felt their fluffiness for herself, what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her, so what if a muggle helicopter or aeroplane flew by. If she was high enough to be outside the protection of the wards, she could lose them in the white clouds.

Her musing was interrupted by the sound of a loud crack of apparition, tilting herself to one side on the broom she peeked towards the ground, curious at who the visitor was. A figure dressed in a black long coat was walking down the path towards their small white pocket fence. The black coat and hair looking awfully familiar to Rose.

Her eyes widened in realisation, "Uncle Harry"

She beamed, all thoughts of cloud swimming forgotten. Pulling herself forward, her feet slid into the stirrups, her hands wrapping around the neck of her broom, laughing softly she began to dive, squinting through the wind, her curly hair flapping madly behind her, like streamers in the wind. She hugged herself tight against her broom accelerating towards the front gate, the wind whipping against her.

Concentrating she eyed the rapidly diminishing distance between her and her Uncle Harry's back, rapidly calculating the time she had left to act.

One hundred metres between them... sixty metres to go... thirty metres left... ten metres and closing.

Two metres to go, Rose leant back a wide toothy grin splitting her face, the broom decelerated shedding speed rapidly, in a manner all too reminiscent of Harry's school Wronski Feint years. Moving now together at the speed of a brisk jog Rose launched herself off the broom, a screaming laugh on her lips. Behind her forgotten, the broom halted all forward momentum gone, immediately dropping towards the ground.

"Uncle Harry!" Slamming into Harry's back, she caught herself wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, still laughing from the adrenaline of her dive, her mouth was next to his ear, "Hi,"

Harry's ear tingled from her half shout.

"Hey, Rosie, nice of you to drop by..." Recovering his breath, he turned his head to talk to the little barnacle clinging to his back, her small arms and legs clinging to him were almost painfully tight, behind her the silver and red broom hovered a foot from the path, "So I guess the Sonic handles well?"

Rose's smiling face dimmed, remembering her excited dive from her very, very expensive gift broom, loosening her grip around his neck, she leant away from Harry peeking over his shoulder looking for where her broom had ended up. "Umm, it's good Uncle Harry,"

Stepping across the path Harry bendt over to pick up the hovering broom, Rose shrieked as Harry moved underneath her unexpectedly, shifting her balance. Suddenly finding herself hanging upside down, she tightened her hold on Harry, ignoring the ringing in his ears and Rose's tight grip on his neck Harry hefted the Sonic Boom IV, Rose's hair under normal gravity once again fell around her face in a messy, frizzy mop.

"One of the nicer features of the Sonic's brand," Harry smiled as Rose spluttered, one arm still held her upright the other pulling a few clefts of hair that had managed to find its way into her opened mouth, "If it loses its rider, it just doesn't drift on the wind going willy nilly, it just goes straight down. Something I wish the old Nimbus models had."

"Your mum about?" Harry asked, poking her sides, she dissolved into shrill laughter, giggling she buried her face in Harry's shoulder.

Relenting in his tickle assault Rose crinkled her nose in disgust, "Yeah, she's been working on something smelly in her workshop, probably Gas of Toad or something weird like that..."

"You wanna come watch me do dives?" Rose bounced excitedly, wiggling around on Harry's back.

Harry shook his head, "Maybe next time I came to have a chat with your mum,"

"I guess, but you get to be the horsey to the house" She punctuated her statement by flapping her elbows, mock shaking his reigns.

"I think I can agree to that," Eyeing the broom in his hand Harry smiled. "Neigh..."

Throwing his leg over the polished wood, he wrapped one hand around the handle and the other held tight to Roses intertwined hands hanging just under his throat.

Crouching the two shot off from the ground accelerating to the maximum the broom could handle. Their speed pulling a squeal and laughter out of his passenger as they rocketed towards the house, "Mush! Faster!"

The wind roared in his ears, drowning out Roses excited squeals. Angling himself he approached the house on an oblique angle, shooting past the house, he circled the building dropping speed as he moved in a descending spiral.

His feet touching the front step he dismounted resting the brooms bristles on his shoulder, he turned to the narrow green door.

"Mum, Harry's here!" Rose shouted from his back as Harry reached to open the houses door, Roses shout echoed through the house, a loud bang from the back room the duo's sign Rose had been heard. Stepping through the fluorescent green door, Harry rested the broom amongst the umbrella's and flamingos on the hat-rack.

Wincing at the shouts volume, he met Hermione's annoyed expression, the end of one of her bangs smoking slightly. Eyebrows furrowed she tapped her foot. At that look Rose ducked her head avoiding meeting her mother's eyes.

"Have you cleaned your room today, Rose Anne?" She asked a little too sweetly.

"No... Can't Whiskey do it?" She chewed her lip, missing the deepening of her mother's scowl at the mention of Whiskey doing her chores. Avoiding looking at her mother's face she continued her protest, "She only has to click her fingers..."

"No!" Hermione cut her off, pointed a finger towards the staircase, her expression brooking no argument. "And no calling Whiskey to help, I'll know if you do,"

"Fine!" She exclaimed, wiggling down from Harry's shoulders she landed with a heavy thump a thunderous expression on her face she turned her back to Hermione, adopting a sweet smile as she looked up at Harry, "Bye Uncle Harry,"

"Cheeky Brat," Hermione muttered at Rose's back, rubbing the bridge of her nose in frustration at Rose's antics.

Gesturing Harry towards the kitchen's small glass table she drew out a padded chair for him to sit. Glancing around the empty kitchen she drew her wand, casting silencing and privacy charms on the kitchens doors and windows.

Dropping into her own seat, she turned to Harry, "How did it go?"

Opening his mouth to speak, a yellow with purple dots kettle appeared on the table, a soft tendril of steam exiting the spout, along with its appearance were two empty but matching teacups. A second later, a small jug of milk and a plate loaded with sugar cubes appeared.

"Whiskey," Harry blinked, nodding at the explanation.

"It went as well as it could, it took a few weeks to organise but we established something more plausible and more mundane than Nish'ta and aliens for the muggle authorities to find, after they followed through and raided the compound on an anonymous tip."

Pouring the black tea into his cup, Harry continued, "I transfigured a few padded chains and cages into the basement, adding a trace of different hallucinogens to the bloodstreams of cultists we freed."

Harry sipped his tea, frowning at the taste, "I think I covered all the bases, they will find a cult leader's compound within it a drugged and restrained 'harem', officially the leader will have fled having been warned as the authorities came knocking"

Hermione nodded, her spoon clinking against her cup as she stirred in her sugar, "Did any of them take up your offer to alter their memories?"

"Half of them wanted to completely forget everything, to just wake and have a few months to a few years of memories missing." Dropping two cubes of sugar Harry sipped his tea, savouring the taste, "They would have the occasional feeling of inexplicable forbidding and night terrors, the others were happy to have their recollections muddled, they know they were held prisoner and that they were drugged but their memories of events were very fluid, they won't remember us at all."

Swirling his tea Harry adopted a sheepish expression, "Only three of them wanted to remember everything... 'To never let it happen again', I wasn't going to say no"

"You didn't!" She near dropped her teacup in her shock, "Harry, what about the Statute? They saw magic"

"Well technically the Statue of Secrecy is for magic, and well, this was aliens not magic..." He shrugged, scratching his neck, "So what if they think I'm some technology wiz, they had nowhere else to go, run aways and orphans..."

"Where are they? You didn't leave them in Grimwauld Place did you?" Hermione's eyes widened at the thought of a trio of muggles alone in the house of Black.

Harry chuckled shaking his head, "No, I put them up in a small hotel outside Surrey,"

"Good, -" Hermione mid sigh froze, looking away from her tea she stared at the closed kitchen door, frowning she drew her wand, swiping it sideways she collapsed the privacy charms around them.

"Rose, you can come out I know your there," For a moment nothing happened, a second later the kitchen door slowly creaked open. Pouting at being caught out Rose stepped through into the kitchen, she shot a suspicious look at the small bracelet on her wrist.

* * *

-Scene Break-

* * *

"It's a garden shed..." Harry stared at the unimpressive and small green shed, standing on the corner of Hermione's back yard. Small and compact he blinked at the thing that Hermione was calling her new workshop.

"It's just the entrance, anyway a garden shed is traditional it's only window dressing." Hermione protesting his expression explained, opened the door to the shed, its hinges moved with a metallic squeal, "The rest is underneath, think an expanded bomb shelter"

Stepping into the shed, Harry eyed the dirty wooden benches covered with hammers, screwdrivers and various wooden fragments. Raising an eyebrow at the detail Harry watched as Hermione bent over grasping the edge of a thick rug. Lifting the carpet revealed a large stained cellar door.

Gripping the heavy metal rings Hermione opened the door, revealing a poorly lit concealed shaft and its ladder.

"Come on," She waved him over to the shaft, looking down the shaft all Harry could see was darkness.

"Can't we just apparate down there?" Hermione chuckled at his question, dropping down the rungs, disappearing into the darkness below.

Sighing he followed, climbing down the metal rungs, and to his confusion his feet stepped onto solid ground after not three rungs, Harry looked back up the deceptively long shaft, a small spot of light demarked the top of the ladder.

"A Space Contraction charm," Hermione stated pre-empting Harry's question before turning walking away towards an ornate steel door. "We could have apparated down here, but this is so much more fun,"

Flicking her wand, the shaft shook, several clumps of something fell down the hole littering Harry's hair as the cellar door above closed, cutting of the small spot of light above them, a loud thump echoed down.

Following Hermione into her workshop, Harry glanced at the multitude of glass jars filed with organs, skins, and fluids of exotic magical and mundane specimens sitting on the shelves of Hermiones almost labyrinthine supply closet.

"That's' gross," He muttered looking at the enlarged head of a pickled gnome floating within a ornate glass jar.

Following a seemingly meandering route through the shelves they entered another room, passing by benches covered with dozens of bubbling metal cauldrons, iron, copper, silver, and gold each puffing a different coloured smoke as their contents stirred.

"I keep the live specimens I need isolated down here," Stopping she indicated towards a wall lined with coloured doors, as if to punctuate her statement a low growl echoed down the corridor.

Smiling Hermione moved towards a small red door drawing her wand as she walked, she tapped three times on the door-knocker, silently the door faded away revealing a wooden doorway.

Ducking his head to enter the room, Harry's jaw dropped as he saw the rooms contents.

Seth's body hung suspended, his body and face wrapped in a grey leathery vine, his eyes and the skin surrounding them the only part of his body not covered by the plant. Harry eyed the vine, gently moving as Seth inhaled, "What is that?"

"Lignum Mortem, the Tree of Death," Hermione walked deeper into the room, her wand tip illuminating the grey skin, "It's the source of the old muggle myths about being imprisoned within a tree for eternity. Aside from providing a powerful sedative to subdue anyone caught in it, the vines create a stasis affect, keeping the victim's body 'fresh',"

Poking the vine with her wand, the small hair like tendrils growing along the grey trunk curled towards her wand, grasping trying to take a hold of it. "I got it by accident a year ago, a mislabelled jar if you can believe it. Before you called me I didn't have anything to use it for outside a few research projects."

Hermione stepped back from the vine.

"The Ministry has been trying for decades to stamp it out and largely they are succeeding, the growth of logging in the past century made it necessary, the way they dig in and fight relocation has made it harder to conceal from muggles than the dragon's, as a result it's very difficult to get a hold of, extremely so."

"It doesn't look that hard to find," Harry gestured at the mass of grey, "It sort of stands out,"

"It will," Hermione grabbed a hold of a small glass specimen jar, raising it to the light, "As it matures it disguises its appearance, adopting the facade of nearby trees for its own purposes. Down here, isolated it doesn't have anything to disguise itself as,"

Scratching her cheek she added, "I just need to remember to trim the vine away from his eyes daily,"

Harry walked around the magical tree eying the large grey mass, stepping over the grey trunks thick roots, their weight pressing into the floor trying to bury through into the soil beneath, he looked up at Seth's uncovered eyes, "Did you have much trouble with him?"

"No," Hermione shook her head, walking away from Harry towards the small cupboard concealed in the corner of the room, next to the doorway, "He didn't resist at all when I was probing him, however, there was one thing I wanted to ask about though, legilimensing him I only found one consciousness,"

Harry grimaced looking away from Seth, "That... was my fault, the way their minds were joined required the hosts mind to work as a bridge between me and the symbiote, a battleground for our conflict, and unfortunately the body's original consciousness by way of the physical situation got caught between mine and Seth's mental battle,"

"His mind was pulped under the strain," Pausing in her search, her hands buried in loose paper she shivered. Fishing through the cupboards draws Hermione grabbed her notebook.

"I had hoped it was only temporary, that he would recover," Harry sighed.

"I did find some very interesting things in his memories though," Smiling triumphantly, she pocketed the notebook, returning to Harry's spot. "He knew the location of at least two other Goa'uld imprisoned on Earth, his brother and sister, Osiris and Isis. From what I understand about the Goa'uld, predicably he did have a hand in their imprisonment at the hands of Ra,"

Harry turned to Hermione as she approached, "Did you find out why he stayed on Earth all these years?"

"Fear," She nudged her shoulder to his, "A power grab went wrong, and he has been hiding ever since, from Ra and any of the System Lords who might to curry the Sun God's favour by presenting him as a gift,"

"They have long memories and hold even longer grudges. Here," Hermione thrust a small leather journal into Harry's hands.

Harry eyed the small journal in his hands, small and red the leather binding the book's front page had emboldened golden letters titling the book. It seemed innocent nothing suspicious except for the untranslated title.

Opening to the first page within his eyes widened in recognition of the detailed content on the pages, flicking, skipping dozens of pages ahead all of them were filled to the margins with words and detailed sketches. On numerous subjects and disciplines; the history of the Goa'uld, tales of Seth's own past his hosts and banishment up until now, diagrams of the assembly process of a Ma'Tok staff and the various usage positions of a Kara'kesh.

Each page contained something different, nearly two hundred pages in Harry's fingers stopped turning the pages as he realised with the amount of pages he had turned he should have gone through the book twice already, not stick permanently in the centre of the book.

"A limitless page charm," Hermione lips twitched in amusement at Harry's surprised expression, "For the smart witch's diary,"

"Impressive," Harry nodded, flipping through the pages again, new pages continued appearing showing no sign of slowing down as he turned the pages, "But... I'm curious how you managed to get so much down, this, this is a lot of work..."

Scratching her nose, Hermione gave a small smile at the praise.

"It's a fairly simple spell, and it's a somewhat funny story how I found out about it," She admitted. Her face soured, her cheeks faintly tinged red she grimaced softly in distaste.

"Back in third year I may have let my prejudices towards Divination get away from me, just tossing my textbooks," Hermione shook her head, "I thought it was all a joke, just pointless drivel recommended by a hack."

Hermione ducked her head, "Embarrassingly I didn't read Trelawney's books cover to cover back then, just the first couple of chapters, tea leaves, identifying a bad omen in smoke, that sort of thing... surprisingly the rest of the book's weren't as useless as the first few chapters had made me think,"

"The end of the book had several useful spells for the 'practising seer'," Briefly she considered summoning Whiskey to grab the book, just as quickly she dismissed the idea. "One of which is used as a sort of magical automatic writing equivalent, writing whatever is on your mind... as I legilimensed Seth the charm would write it down as I explored his memories,"

Harry chuckled, "So how did you end up finding it was there?"

"I got curious a few months back, and I had a few questions about your Prophesy... it did seem like a logical place to start,"

Blushing brighter, Hermione ignored Harry's chuckles, pointing towards the journal. "The knowledge he has Harry, faster than light travel, ships that travel the stars, some of the biological weapons his ancestors have deployed could be repurposed to cure cancer or eradicate any number of muggle or magic illnesses..."

Harry considered the journal in his hands, as Hermione spoke turning it between his fingers.

"It's a shame," Harry's thumb traced over the emboldened words on the books cover, "I don't think we can just hand the medical and technological information over to the government, magical or muggle"

"Why not?" Hermione looked up frowning. "It could do so much, engineering, communication, food, transportation would all be better for the knowledge,"

"All very good points," His eyes looked towards Seth's subsumed body momentarily, "However, there is a very good chance there are other Goa'uld hiding on Earth, just like Seth and his siblings. Considering their tendency to seek power I wouldn't be surprised if they are within the government, or able to influence them, something that might help explain why the American Ministry did nothing against Seth,"

"And I don't want to see their reactions if people on Earth suddenly start flying around in hover cars," Memories of the fates of civilisations that had threatened the Goa'ulds superiority came to the fore. "A snake in the right body..."

"Maybe there is another way," Hermione protested, Her brow furrowed. "We could filter the information out into the world, with alias' or via proxies,"

Opening a new notepad, Hermione slashed a vertical line dividing the page in two, she began listing Pro's and Con's, and ways to leak the technical information, "It would serve to give the world an anonymous boost in the sciences, a bonus would be it would appear as largely organic growth, to any Goa'uld watchers"

Harry nodded, tentatively liking the idea, "However, it's all well and good talking about it here, but we would need to bring in others more suited to handling the details and complexity of the muggles hard sciences. Not to mention providing an explainable non magical source of manufacture, a lot of the descriptions and technical information goes over my head, even with what memories I scrapped from Seth..."

Watching Hermione's neat scrawl fill the page Harry continued, "And that is a risky proposition, even if we find someone we can trust with the whole 'aliens' thing. The ministries would not sit idly by if someone started selling something that was considered miraculous to the muggles, even if it was magic free,"

"There would be Aurors investigating everywhere," Harry scowled "And if any mention of or suggestion that 'Harry Potter' was even tangently involved, especially with our current Minister I suspect they would try and shut us down,"

Hermione shrugged, glancing at the notebook, "Maybe, but eventually the Goa'uld will return and nothing I can think of either muggle or magical could handle a Goa'uld mothership in orbit,"

* * *

-Scene Break-

* * *

Hermione eyed the crate sitting in the centre of the Grimmauld's guest room, the light wood crate stood in contrast to the rooms dark walls and shadowy ambiance, the antique candles flickering light throwing shadows across the room. The guest room was one of the few completely cleaned and safe area's, free of hidden dark artefacts and deadly traps set for the unwary, unlike the rest of the inherited house.

Faint sigils glowed from the corners of the room's doorways and windowsills, a ward against any new infestations of doxy's, boggarts and other similar infestations migrating from other areas of the house.

The ancestral portraits permanently stuck to the walls watched in idle interest from their positions high on the walls as Harry worked, Hermione paced awaiting to see the contained technology with barely concealed excitement, as Harry worked to dispel the locking charms on the crates lid, casting the lengthy charm to lift the protective spells.

Tapping the wooden crates hinged lid one last time the charms holding the lid closed collapsed, releasing the crate from hold of the locking spells, as the hinges squeaked in protest Harry jumped back avoiding the lid as it exploded open. Slamming into the polished floors, a massive wave of white erupted from the opening, flowing into the room, covering the room almost knee deep in small white pebbles of foam.

"That was weird," Hermione stated, picking up one of the small white grains of packing foam from her hair, the foam vibrated in Hermiones hand, "How much did you put in there?"

"Not this much," Harry answered bewildered at the massive wave of packing foam that had come forth, "I used the Duplication charm on the packing foam to fill the crate, in case travelling with the portkey moved the equipment around and did some damage, but it should have stopped well before it reached this amount,"

Harry gestured at the bizarre winter wonderland, several small foam balls floated on an invisible breeze, drifting across the room.

"Well I think you miscalculated somewhere," Hermione pushed through the knee-high lake of foam, ducking her head she stepped into the expanded crates interior. Her voice echoed out of the crate, with a hint of incredulity "Definitely miscalculated somewhere,"

Wading through the foam Harry made his way into the crate, stepping into the expanded interior Harry looked for what had prompted her reaction.

"Wow" Harry blinked, the foam was piled to the ceiling of the expanded space forming an almost rock like hardness from the compression, it completely covered everything burying the ring transporters, the Sarcophagus and the crystal based computer. Everything was white except for the small depression the earlier explosion of foam had previously filled, now the valley the two were standing knee deep in.

Hermione stepped forward leaning over a smaller lump of foam, her wand held tight.

"Evaneso," Trying to vanish the foam, the small pile in front of Hermione tripled violently in size, now tall and unstable the tower shuddered, tipping forward the mass of foam collapsed onto the floor, missing Hermione's dodging form by inches.

Eyeing the collapsed pile, Hermione turned back to Harry, her forehead crinkled in thought, "You said you used the Duplication charm to fill it right Harry?"

"Yeah?" He answered, nudging the softly vibrating flecks on his shoe.

Hermione sighed, rubbing her eyes, "It looks like somehow you managed to cast the Gemino curse, anything could trigger the duplication, touch, magic, even itself should create an endless loop of more foam until we drowned in foam,"

"But it's stopped duplicating," Harry emphasised his point holding a softly vibrating white lump between his forefinger and thumb.

"Or it's a decent enough facsimile of the Gemino curse," Kicking at the fallen mound of foam at her feet, the disturbed foam pellets shivered, but failed to duplicate, she turned eyeing the masses of white surrounding her, "This, might take a while to clean up without magic,"

Nodding Harry began to wade deeper, the foam rising over his thighs as he headed towards the hard packed foam walls, pushing his hand into the white wall he began scooping out the wall, pulling hand full after hand full of foam from the wall. Slowly expanding the hole, he dug towards where he remembered stacking one of the piles of technology, the crystal computer.

Digging half a body length in, small tufts of foam fell from the pseudo cave looking like snow as they fell. Pushing a hand into the wall again, he felt it brush against something hard. Smiling he began to clear the foam from around the metal, the rain of foam from the ceiling intensified, scratching against the metal, Harry looked up as he heard the ceiling groan.

No time to react, Harry hunched over throwing his arms over his head as a large section of the roof crumbled, breaking apart as it fell into a mass of white, the mass of white dropped on top of Harry, burying his prone form.

Crawling upwards, his arms and legs struggled against the fluidity of the foam, the looseness making it difficult to gain any traction. Half swimming through the foam, he pushed his head above the foam, bursting into fresh air Harry coughed, spitting out several saliva coated foam balls.

"Harry!" Hermione called, watching the white mass fall onto Harry.

In the silence she eyed the cursed foam, a faint feeling of dread built in her chest at the silence after her friends burial. An anticlockwise twirl and a pointed jab of her wand, two formless slabs appeared, the slabs rippled transfigured into two grey and brown frog like statues standing either side of her, their weight sank them to their waists through the foam wonderland. A flick and a twirl she unleashed several animation charms.

A soft grinding filled the air, as the stone began to move, the throat sacks filled and emptied in fake breath, the lifeless eyes blinked turning to look at their conjurer.

"Help him," Pointing at the collapsed foam, the frog golems turned to look at the tunnel, small flakes of foam still falling loose from the roof, the necks movement smoother and quieter than before.

Moving slowly the stone statues stood from there crouch, their first steps were halting and hesitant the duo working to gain there balance on the soft and treacherous footing underneath, the second step was smoother the third even more so as they lumbered towards Harry's cave in.

Large webbed hands shovelled into the collapsed masses of foam excavating it in massive chunks. Mid shovel, Harry's head burst through the foam covering him, coughing and spluttering. Hermione sighed in relief.

"I'm fine," Harry called, a few foam flecks stuck to his cheek and chin, he eyed the frog golems, digging a path towards him, "Admittedly your way would have been a better idea,"

Hermione raised an eyebrow at his admission, walking along the golems cleared path towards him as Harry half swam half crawled towards Hermione and her golems. Occasionally sinking back below the foam as his footing gave way.

Stepping from the collapsed foam, a flood of white fell as he stepped out into the waist height foam. Eyes widening in surprise Harry ducked, dodging a shovel like hand of a frog golem coming in for another scoop.

Rolling under the sweeping arm, Harry stood correcting his glasses and shaking off the lodged foam in his hair, seeing Hermione's smile he scratched his neck in embarrassment, "The foam isn't packed as hard as I thought it was... nor as stable"

Shuffling his feet, Harry didn't make eye contact with Hermione.

"Accio," A particularly large pellet of shot into Harry's hand, enclosed with his fist the foam trembled but did not duplicate. Opening his hand Harry eyed the unduplicated foam, a suspicion forming, "Interesting..."

A quick jab of his wand at his outstretched hand he chanted, "Finite"

Like a small firework, the white foam pellet duplicated, multiplying rapidly his hand was enveloped in white, the instantly formed foam fell away from his hand in a shower of white. "We can't vanish it... but we can move it."

Shifting to look at the now motionless statues, "I think I have a plan,"

"Wait, what plan?" Hermione asked, hurrying to follow Harry as he swept through the waist high foam returning to the previous cave in. Breathing heavily as she reached Harry, she paused to regain her breath he was leaning against the animated golems, tapping the limbs and peering down its throat searching for something. "Plan Harry?"

"We can move the foam magically Hermione," Harry gestured to her frog statues, "We just need somewhere to move it to,"

Hermione nodded hesitantly, piecing together what Harry meant eyeing her frogs.

"Kneel," The first frog obeyed her order, dropping to all fours its mouth hung ajar.

Harry tapped the frogs lips, forgoing the use of anchoring the charm to a runic array to strengthen and stabilise the spell, he cast an Expansion Charm on the frogs hollow body.

As the spell began to affect the internal dimensions of the frog, its mouth bulged along with its hollowed body stretching to accommodate more space, externally the frogman sagged, the dissonance between the dimensions weakening the statues integrity. With the expansion, the spatial displacement sucked a gust of air inside to fill the frog's gullet, the backdraft drawing a stream of nearby loose foam as well.

The sagging statue shuddered slightly the overlapping enchantments conflicting, weakening the animation charms to a state of uselessness reducing the golem to a mere statue again.

Standing with his back to the still statue, Harry raised his wand pointed at the vast expanse of white in front of him, he visualised the foam and where he wanted it to go, with a massive overhead sweep he chanted the spell his wand pointed at the gapping frog's mouth, "Ad Traho!"

A soft breeze began to flow, ruffling through his hair past him into the mouth, turning to the still animated frog he wrapped his hands around its waist, he called to Hermione who was watching the now moving pseudo snow, "Grab on, it's going to get very windy soon."

Hermiones arm snaked around Harry's chest she gripped tight. Within the room, the floating foam specks falling from on high and those caught in the rooms drafts began to drift towards the crouched frog statues, the breeze began accelerate developing into a wind.

The air and foam began to visibly twist, spiralling forming into a massive vortex feeding into the front of the statue, the sound of their movement deafening. Drawn into the gaping mouths of the crouched frogs, torrents of foam stretching across the room from the mouth to the piled foam spun.

Clutching the backs of the statues, the two held on as hurricane winds tore through the room, the winds slamming them against the hard stone with each gust that tore past them. The speeding foam moving fast enough to feel like sandpaper as it rushed passed Harry.

The vortex grew, as more and more foam was ripped from the room adding to its growing mass, a white twister, as clumps of white were wrenched forth, the uncovered artefacts rattled, buffeted as the winds dragged foam off and passed them.

"Ad finem!" Harry shouted, clenching his wand tightly as the wind ripped wildly at his hand and wand, the roar of the gale drowning out his voice.

The winds tapering off Harry let out a groan of pain, his body aching from being pressed repeatedly against the rocky frog statue his hair stood in disarray, his clothes battered and ripped. Hermione let go of her bear like grip of his ribs, her hair in far worse condition but her clothes absent the damage of the statues abrasiveness.

Releasing his hold of the statue, he began stretching out the cramps in his arms from holding onto the rocky frog so hard, wincing at the soreness of his chest. The various Goa'uld technology sat spaced throughout the empty room, the wooden walls had large slivers of wood sliced from them, a result of the high velocity pellets impacting them.

Harry gave a low chuckle, running a hand through his hair. Regaining her balance, a slight wobble in her step Hermione walked across the wooden floor towards the crystal computer.

"I've got this, um..." Hermione struggled to pull out the notepad from her pocket the books sleeve catching on the pockets narrow opening, flipping through the pages she skimmed looking for the page she half remembered with the computers keys sketched. Giving a small grunt of satisfaction as she found the page she was looking for.

Comparing the two on paper and in front of her, she frowned touching the small ibis looking key, as the ibis glowed the entire block hummed. A triangular holographic screen appeared above the console, white and orange characters in Goa'uld filled the screen.

Glancing between the symbols on the holographic screen and the anoted translations on the page, Hermione tried to make sense of the interface. Behind her Harry accessed the stolen memories pertaining to basic Goa'uld, he blinked, "The Chappa'ai is in Egypt?"

"Egypt?" Hermione asked looking up from the Goa'uld writings, reaching over her shoulder Harry pointed at a series of numerical symbols in the corner of the screen.

"Maybe I spoke too soon," Tapping two buttons the screen shifted, a coloured picture of a silver ring surrounded by a massive desert filling the screen, hieroglyphs rolled down the screen next to the picture "Apparently he never found it, but Seth knew where it stood before the rebellion hid the ring,"

Several small windows opened on the screen, Harry frowned, "Somehow the ring was hidden from him,"

"I see," Piecing together a few scattered words of Goa'uld, Hermione nodded, "Could it still be there, in Egypt?"

"Maybe" Harry shrugged, skimming through the latest search results after Seth had fled Britain, "It might be a long shot..."

* * *

-Scene Break-

* * *

The crack of Harry's apparition echoed across the sandy hill. Appearing in the evening light Harry gave a sad look around the sandy surroundings reminding him of Dobby's sacrifice and death. Smiling sadly at the bittersweet memories, he turned walking down the small path leading to Shell Cottage.

Framed by flowing trees and shrubs the small rounded windows shone from the lit rooms inside the small cottage. The cottage sat surrounded by a small white picket fence. Opening the small gate, its hinges squeaking as it moved under his hand.

Knocking softly, from within a gentle voice called out, "A minute!"

"'Arry!" The door swung open slamming into the wall. Fleur stood in the doorway dressed in a light dressing robe, her silver hair shone in the light, her aura-enhanced beauty stunning Harry momentarily.

Snapping back to himself, Fleur moved forward enveloping Harry into a hug, a sizeable bulge pressing into his abdomen. Harry returned the hug his arms tightening around her. "Hey Fleur, it's been too long,"

"How are you?" She smiled at the question, squeezing his shoulder she leant back loosening her grip, turning back to face the open door and the warm cottage behind her, she pulled Harry through the door.

"I've been good, it's been different, exciting and trying" Smiling she gestured at her belly, rubbing a hand over her sizeable bulge, "I'm on leave now, I've been working on getting the room ready for her. Gabby will be coming soon to enchant the rocker and the diaphragm, and Mumma as well is coming to set up the baby wards around the cottage,"

Harry rested a hand on the top of her stomach, "How far along are you?"

"Only a little over six months along" She rocked a little on her heels, smiling at her admission.

"We only told the family's not long ago," Fleur blushed as she waved her hand over her stretched stomach, eyes downcast her aura slammed into Harry again, her face beautiful in its embarrassment, "It was a bit difficult to hide the progress,"

Widening her eyes, she turned to Harry meeting his eyes, "We were trying to tell you to, but we couldn't get in touch, our owls just looked confused and refused to fly,"

"Sorry about that," Harrys hand rubbed the nape of his neck, jingling a small necklace set to ward of owl mail, "I had a few annoyingly persistent folks bothering me with mail,"

Walking past a small mantle he looked at the smiling and waving pictures of an only slightly pregnant Fleur on a beach sitting on Bill's lap, his arms wrapped around her small stomach bulge.

"You've been for a check-up?" Harry asked gesturing at her swollen stomach.

Fleur nodded, a faint smile on her lips as she looked at her stomach, "Yes, we go once a month to St Mungo's, she is very healthy my little Victoria,"

"It's a girl? That's good!" Fleur's smile widened, nodding in answer, "You know, it's not my speciality, pregnancy, but I can probably help you deal with the side effects; the soreness, the morning sickness and the swelling?"

Fleur's eyes widened, she clutched his shoulders staring into his eyes, "Magnifique! You can? With no foul potions?"

Harry nodded, feeling for his enchanted gloves in his pocket. "It shouldn't be too difficult, there is one other thing though, I, um, I dropped by to ask Bill a few things about Egypt,"

Letting go her grip on his shoulders, Fleur turned looking down the hallway.

"He is in the kitchen, making for me a de l'amour farine," Grabbing his arm Fleur pulled him out of the entry hall and into the cottage proper, excitedly her accent thickened "Come you must join us, you can ask him over dinner,"

Following a step behind Fleur, Harry followed in her wake, her robe fluttering as she stepped through the swinging door into the cottages kitchen. Stepping into the kitchen Harry took in the room's decorations, the table and dozens of candles lighted the dining room, a soft house music played in the background.

"Harry!" Came Bills shocked voice, his face looked from over the kitchen's bench, briefly he looked down at something out of Harry's view, his face paling, "...Hi?"

Ignoring Bills look of surprise, Fleur let go of Harry's forearm crossing the room, her arms crossed resting on her stomach meeting Bill's eyes.

"'Arry wanted to talk to you," She nodded, her silver hair swinging about her face, her eyes hardening as she spoke, "But, He will be joining us for dinner,"

Bill gulped, nodding hurriedly to avoid Fleur's hormone fuelled ire.

The sounds of knives and pans clattering in the kitchen filtered through the small window into the dining room, Harry and Fleur sitting opposite each other across a small red stained wooden table. A few dozen-candle sticks, releasing a faint incense waved gently on an invisible breeze.

A small bottle of wine sat within a levitating bucket of ice, drifting silently it moved towards Fleur's seat, gripping her wand lightly she waved it, its tip glowing an icy white. A thin tendril of red liquid flowed from the open bottle, looping and twirling it spread from the bottle, a liquid vine, the tendril split into three filling the ornate crystal wine glasses.

"Bill will be busy for a little while now, so tell me what have you been doing lately?" Her dark blue eyes watching him intently. Sipping her wine, Harry squirmed a little under her scrutiny.

"Well," Harry scratched his neck, "I have been travelling a bit in America, I visited the Magical district in Columbus, did you know they have their own version of butter beer? It was amazing... sweet, sour and bubbly, "

Harry shook his head remembering the sweet mead, "Their hospital did have a few interesting research articles on treating sleeping conditions..."

"It was a mostly fun trip," Harry shifted in his chair, brushing a hand against his pocket containing his gloves he gave Fleur a smile. "Towards the end I had a run in with a Dark Wizard, somehow he ran under the radar of both Muggle and Magical officials, kidnapping and controlling people off the streets essentially."

"It's sort of why I wanted to talk to Bill; Seth - the Dark wizard - stored some of his more dangerous items in Egypt..." Trailing off, Harry took a small sip of wine savouring the slightly fruity tinge. Sitting the cup on the table, the animated dragons and knights continued mock fighting around the cups lip, he pulled out his unicorn and Thestral gloves, "However, something in a little lighter vein, I did manage to finish a personal project that might interest you,"

Lifting his hands to the candle light, the gloves hanging between his fingers shimmered under the naked candle flame, "My own design, unicorn and Thestral weave, it's a healing foci,"

"Oh," Fleur reached across the table, tracing a pale finger along the stitched runic arrays, "This was what you meant earlier, to help with my pregnancy peiner?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, if I may?"

At Fleur's nod he slid the cool fabric over his hands, in place his hands tingled in contact with the magical components of the focus, cupping his hand he rested his gloved hand on top of Fleurs outstretched hand, the runes glowing faintly at the contact.

A flood of information came through as the diagnosis spells did their work, detailing everything on Fleur and by association the baby's condition. Numerous hormonal imbalances and stresses were immediately noticeable, several of which from what Harry could determine from the potion remnants within her system were being partially managed, but were persistent enough and minor enough that combined they made her life difficult.

A wave of transfiguration and healing magic swept from the gloves up her arm, through her back spreading to her limbs, the sensation eliciting a gasp from her and a surge of goose bumps along her back and legs following the wave.

Settling the slight chemical imbalance within her stomach exasperating her nausea, reversing the painful swelling of her chest, erasing stretchmarks and the water retention of her ankles, Harry moved onto the worse of Fleur's tensed and pained abdominal and back muscles. Fleur shivered as her muscles one by one began to relax, spreading the focus to other muscle groups, her entire body tingled feeling as if a masseuse had spent hours working on her body.

A dreamy expression crossed her face, her limbs feeling warm and weightless as if they were floating. Several conjured roses hovering above the candles began to shed their petals making a light shower of red.

"Merci 'Arry" Fleur said, her voice slightly slurred. Letting go of Harry's hand she stretched her arms above her head revelling in the sensation of moving her tingling limbs combined with the peculiar feeling of weightlessness. Harry ducked his head averting his eyes, her movements doing interesting things to her robes front.

A flash of pink caught his eye from a small bookcase. The rustling of knives and pans from within the kitchen faded, a brief lull of quiet and the kitchen door swung open, the smell of cooking meat drafted forth, pulling Harry's attention away from the flash of colour.

Fleur relaxed back in her chair, her hair glowing with a silver light, smiling as Bill walked into the dining room.

"What about Egypt?" Bill dressed in a dark blue robe asked, walking from the kitchen towards the set table, levitating three small plates behind him.

Adjusting a small ornate napkin before him on the table Harry nodded. "In America I came across something rather nasty, a wizard had in his possession an organic Imperious curse as well as a massive ego, lording around with a coterie of brainwashed muggles. From I found out they have some of their equipment hidden in Egypt. I wanted to ask about how archaeology works over there, more specifically the tomb-raiding, to stop anyone that Seth might have been working with from finding it by getting there first,"

Directing the plates to hover in front of each diner with a twitch of his wand, Bill glanced in Harry's direction in curiosity.

"I wanted to know if there were any unwritten rules, hidden customs, or conflicting interests or existing territories to be mindful of, that sort of thing. I don't want to be surprised by a local custom or law that Seth was relying on to help defend his hiding place," Harry shrugged, dislodging a few rose petals that had fallen onto his shoulder. "And well, I figured you would be the best person to ask,"

The levitating plates came to rest in front of them on the table, the faint smell of the entrée filling the room. Sliding into his seat next to Fleur and draping an arm around her, Bill paused in thought, "Egypt is home to some of the earliest recorded feats of magic, and it has a long and fairly bloody history. Wizards were just like the muggle Pharaohs wanting to take their precious things with them into the afterlife, or at least have them buried with them,"

"It is incredibly lucrative and dangerous to explore their tombs either for hidden repositories of knowledge – a scholarly wizard who wanted to experiment where no one could find them, - or to find caches of gold and jewels. Unfortunately the wizards of old have an annoying tendency to curse and jinx their burial mounds."

Harry lifted the warm oyster shell, tasting the sauce, "There are no permits or licenses for exploring old tombs per say in Egypt, and while the Goblin's are major players they do not control tomb-raiding,"

"It's actually all rather free for all - finders keepers in a way, wizard raiders occasionally follow muggle archaeologists and small wizard excursions, observe them and then obliviate them if they uncover something of interest," Fleur gave an appreciative hum of pleasure, as she tasted her oysters. "Leaving them thinking they found a tomb that had already been discovered,"

"They only Obliviate them?" Harry asked moving on to his second oyster, a hint of doubt in his voice.

Bill nodded, sipping from his wine cup, "I think I heard it described best as a sort of fishing analogy, they throw the archaeologists 'back' to possibly find another cache,"

"One thing though, travel is very slow outside of cities or big landmarks, you need to use camels or magical carpets to get around, Apparition and Portkeys are very, very dangerous to use." Resting his empty shells onto his plate, Bill leant back twirling his wine inside the cup. The knights steed rearing at the unstable ground, "The way the winds and the sand dunes can change the surroundings into something completely unrecognisable in hours, makes the sight unseen way of teleportation very hazardous, it's not unknown for tourists to bury themselves alive in a sand dune,"

"It's not like out here in England, and that's not even counting apparating into the centre of a raging sandstorm..." Bill shivered, his expression distant, "That is not fun, not at all..."

Harry nodded paling slightly at the thought of appearing with no warning in the middle of a raging sandstorm, slammed on all sides by a suffocating wind and choking on sand all while trying to focus enough to leave the sandstorm.

Glancing above Fleur's head at the small cuckoo clock, Harry blinked, a small violin was hovering hidden within the shadow of the clock.

"I... think I had better go," Noticing now a few more subtle signs that Bill had been planning something for tonight, Harry gave the few pink hearts hiding behind a picture frame a surreptitious glance, pulling off his enchanted gloves he turned to Fleur.

"'Arry are you sure?" Fleur lent forward her elbows on the table, and her chin resting on her hands a concerned look upon her face, "You have not tried the ice cream,"

"Yeah," Harry gave a tight smile, "Thanks for the help Bill,"

Pinching a small handful of green floo powder between his fingers Harry moved in front of the fireplace. Throwing the powder, the fireplace flared, throwing green flames up the chimney, illuminating the hallway.

"Grimmauld Place," Harry stated.

Watching Harry disappear into the green flames, Bill grabbed Fleur's hand, his other wrapping around her waist, whispering into her ear, "Suivre, mon amour"

* * *

-Scene Break-

* * *

Harry let loose an explosive sigh in disappointment, reaching underneath his long coat, he pulled a heavily folded and worn map from his breast pocket.

Crouching the small folded map in his hands crinkled against his thigh as he scratched it with a red-inked quill crossing out another failed area of investigation. Three weeks spent searching around the Giza Plateau and its neighbouring provinces and he had found no sign of the resting place of the Chappa'ai or anything related to the Goa'uld, even peering through the sands with his enchanted x-ray glasses, had yielded nothing.

Shaking sand out of his hair again he looked again around the desolate landscape, the sand and dunes shifting under the clairvoyant enchantments, becoming transparent to reveal more sand and rocky ridges below. Cancelling the vision augments Harry looked back towards the lightly glowing cities, fixed in the background of the sprawling cities the pyramids of Giza stood, marking the end of the horizon, the sun dipping behind them.

Where he stood was one of the last possible sites to search for any trace of the massive ring.

Turning to the camel behind him, his transfigured steed stood silently at the crest of the dune, its ears flicking away the few insects buzzing around it.

Harry flicked his wand silently chanting to cancel the inanimate to animate transfiguration. The camel slumped, its legs collapsing underneath as if it's strings were cut, falling to the ground its bodies hairs began to dissolve, shifting into a thin mist of sand trailing the falling camel. Hitting the dune beneath it, the camel's body shuddered before liquefying in a soundless explosion back into a formless mass of sand.

The building wind blowing through the valley pulled at the camel shaped lump, ripping away the loose sand and detailed features of the sculpture, wiping away any evidence of its former presence.

Pocketing his map Harry turned on his heel, disapparating with a muted crack away from the steadily increasing wind and cooling evening's air. Apparating back into his rented apartment in Cairo proper, leaving nothing behind but quickly collapsing footprints where Harry had stood.

Shedding his heavy cloak within the cooling charm layered room to the back of a nearby chair Harry turned to his desk, covered in scattered papers and journals.

Harry unfolded the map, affixing it to the corkboard above the desk. It was a detailed overview of Cairo and Giza the map was covered in two large areas of red ink. Sites Harry had spent weeks searching for any sign of the Chappa'ai or Seth's sibling's burial grounds.

Summoning a cooled butterbeer Harry swivelled in his chair, draining a mouthful of Rosmerta's finest, Harry glanced at the calendar hanging next to the map, its occupants waving as they noticed his attention. Rubbing a thumb over his bottles, condensation he mused it had been a week since he had had a proper drink. Idly he noted Jordan and his archaeology team should be back from their site survey by now, Harry glanced at the time it had been a while since he had heard a proper English accent.

* * *

-Scene Break-

* * *

Mumbling to himself Harry moved his legs trying to make himself more comfortable, shifting his legs between the sheets, a powerful, painful throbbing pulsed in his temple and the sound of blood pumping through his veins filled his ears. Pushing his head deeper into his pillow, he reached down pulling the sheet covering his waist higher, up to his chin, shifting himself around the warm weight on his shoulder to make himself more comfortable.

Twitching Harry stirred again, his eyelids fluttering open and closed as his sleep was disturbed by a soft and persistent squeaking noise close by.

Harry groaned, the snoring of his partner dragging his mind back into consciousness, his mouth feeling as if stuffed with cotton balls, and tasting like something foul had expired in there. Pulling his eyes lids open a fraction, his eyes moved looking around the room for the source of the noise, glancing at the window Harry winced in pain, the bright lights of the morning sun slamming into his hangover, exasperated the throbbing in his head.

Ignoring the sharp stabs of pain squeezing his head Harry looked down at the weight on his chest and arm. Blinking in surprise at the sight of the mane of red curly hair, Harry's mouth opened and closed at the familiar hair, the alcohol induced fuzziness affecting his recollections of the previous night beginning to clear.

Shaking his head, another wave of pain hit. Wincing Harry's eyes glanced around the room taking in anything to help jog his memory of last night after they had left the restaurant, his shirt missing a few button and with a new tear along the sleeves and his coat were hanging from the end of an opened cupboard door standing opposite the room's bed. His pants looking to have been thrown over the back of an ornate chair, and a frilly black bra, that was not his, topped the pants.

Harry frowned, looking around the room's floor for his wands wrist launcher, hopefully to cast a numbing spell to deal with the hangover. The movement provoking another painful throb in his temple, he didn't recognise the room. Beside him, Sarah shifted her body, he shoulders and arm pressing closer to Harry, loosing a small squeaking snore she pushed her face into his arm, simultaneously tightening her grip around his arm.

Running his tongue over dry cracked lips he moved to sit up, his vision wavering, a kaleidoscope of colour filling his vision as he lifted his head.

Gripping a hold of Sarah hand wrapped around his upper arm, he began to loosen her grip, prying her clenched fingers open one by one. Freeing his arm from Sarah, he leveraging the red head's body upward, Harry pulled his shoulder and arm from underneath her head and out from between her arms.

Dropping to the bed her head resting on a pillow she gave a soft snore, her empty hand flexed reaching for her missing cushion, his arm. Her breathing hitched as her hand scrambled across the empty bed, her hand slid across the sheet grabbing a hold of another pillow, pulling it tight to her chest.

Ignoring the cool breeze on his body, Harry's eyes searched the room for his wand.

A faint shimmer of distorted light, almost imperceptible was the only indication the sheathe was present on the floor resting atop a hastily scrunched flower top, Harry smiled wobbling slightly, his balance compromised as he walked across the room, leaning forward he picked his wand and it's holster of the messy floor.

Drawing the wooden focus, Harry rolled it between his fingers closing his eyes he enjoyed the usual sensation of euphoria of the wand connecting overriding the unpleasant throb of his hangover.

Crouching, he leant back on his haunches. Raising his arm, he tapping his forehead chanting his voice barely above a whisper, "Deleniov"

A soothing cool water like sensation washed over his head, the throbbing of his head and pressure behind his eyes faded. Sighing explosively, he threw his head back, thinking clearly now without the hangover making its presence known he glanced back, checking to see if Sarah was still sleeping.

Behind him on the bed the slim red head was still curled up, the sheets held under her chin and his previous pillow held tight against her chest, she was mumbling to herself her face twitching, his lips twitched at her expression.

"Accio," Flicking his wand, Harry summoned his clothes strewn across the room the summoned clothes launching into the air leaving their previous resting places rattling.

Giving a snort Sarah twitched, tossing and turning, she flung her sheets away, stretching to fill the bed.

Hearing a muted bang Sarah shifted back into wakefulness, her mind still running slow, she blinked, blearily looking at the small light above her, not yet fully woken up, she closed her eyes again. Reaching overhead, she stretched her arms and legs to their fullest extension, a few of her sore muscles tingled at the activity.

Opening her mouth she yawned silently.

A few joints along her back and shoulder popped as she stretched, her back arcing of the bed, groaning, she smacked her lips, her eyes fluttering open. Turning she sat up, swinging a leg over the beds edge she pulled herself out of her warm spot.

Rising from her bed she blearily looked about her hotel room taking stock of her room and her guest, as her eyes settled on her guest she froze. Her jaw dropped a little as she watched, her eyes following Harry jumping quietly on her carpet, with one leg in his trousers Harry was focused on trying to push his foot through the second leg.

Running a dry tongue over her lips she watched the half-dressed jumping body move in interesting ways, she shook her head trying to focus.

"Morning Harry," She cleared her throat.

Startled Harry jerked his head to look at her, over balanced he tilted forward, his legs caught in his downed pants, flailing he grabbed hold of the opened cupboard door stopping his descent.

"Morning," Harry offered her a weak smile, letting go of the cupboard, his pants around his ankles.

Taking in Harry's poleaxed expression Sarah threw her head back laughing, her red hair hanging loose whipped wildly about her head a full bodied laugh erupting from her lips, laughing hard enough her humour shook her body, collapsing backwards onto the bed she began to get a handle on her mirth, her full bodied laughs simmered down to mere giggling.

Propping herself up with one elbow she looked up at the shirtless Harry, turned askew he was now buttoning the top of his trousers his cheeks tinged red, shaking her head a wide smile split her face. "Oh Harry, your face, it was priceless,"

In an adult and measured response, Harry poked his tongue out at her.

"If only I had a camera," She muttered, tilting her head back to look up at the ceiling.

Pursing her lips she began to look about the room, searching for her clothes frowning she took in the messy room, last night's clothes laid scattered across the room.

Running her open hands across the cool sheets Sarah pulled herself upright, standing she winced at the pangs of protest from her muscles shot down her legs, protesting her movement so soon, glancing down, she frowned at her state of dress.

Peeking up through her fringe at Harry she asked, "Harry, would you be a dear and turn around?"

Twirling her white tipped fingernail, Harry jumped, her question pulling him out of his covert ogling, turning on his heel to look out the rooms window, Sarah smirked at Harry's back, "Thank you,"

Stepping lightly Sarah moved her feet tingling against the cold floor as she crossed the room, with a faint limp she slipped by Harrys turned form, stepping over and around the floors clutter she came to a stop beside the hotel room's desk. The desk was covered in magazines, small rectangular plastic wrappers, papers and a lone sandshoe.

Resting a hand on the desk chair, she leant over the chairs back, wrapping her fingers around the soft fabric she grabbed a hold of last night's bra. Lifting the lingerie between her fingers she held the garment to the light looking for any stains.

Bringing the lacy bra in front of her face Sarah gave an experimental sniff, scrunching her nose at the fabric sweaty smell she threw the bra overhead, the black lace crashing into the bed behind her with a quiet thump. Padding across the floor to the cupboard, she started poking through the cupboards contents, her fingers pushing through the coat hangers, knocking aside the hanging clothes, her eyes darted over the dresses, suits and other various outfits.

Her forehead crinkled in thought Sarah pulled out a short green and yellow floral sundress. Holding it between herself and the cupboards mirror she gave herself a brief inspection nodding in satisfaction, the dress would hang to at least her thighs, and the colour did offset her eyes quite well.

Sliding the dress over her head, she turned back to Harry, a hand shaking the dress to fall down her body properly, "Breakfast?"

Nodding Harry watched as she left the room.

Leaning back in the small sitting room chair, Harry sipped from his small cup of tea. Across the table, opposite Harry Sarah's bangles clicked as she moved. Closing his eyes Harry savoured the flavour, his thumb rubbing the cups rim.

Sparing a glance about Sarah's sitting room, Harry took in the sparse accommodation of the flat, aside from a small television and a small trio of pictures hanging on the far wall there was little decoration.

The largest, a faded black and white photo sat in the centre, a curly haired girl sitting on the shoulders of a burly bald man the two smiling at the camera holder. The smallest photo, a younger Sarah was dressed in black graduation robes and was hugging a bespecled man, a toothy grin split her face. The duo each held a small roll of paper in the air.

"It's hard to get over here, the tea I mean - but I've got my ways," Sarah said, watching Harry savour the tea she pulled Harry from his examination of the room. A small smile on her face, with a silver tong she began to add three small sugar cubes to her cup, dropping them in with a soft splash.

Stirring in her dissolving cubes, her spoon clinking against the cups sides.

"About Steven last night…" Drawing a deep breath Sarah bit her lip, "He's not that much of an arse, not normally"

The corners of Harry's lips quirked upwards, "A superstitious charlatan running around like the village idiot?"

She sighed, "He's normally charming, really. He likes to speak his mind… and he doesn't believe in some of the non-traditional methods of archaeology,"

"And you do?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No," Sarah sniffed, her nose crinkling in mock offence, "Water divining, Astrology, as far as I'm concerned it's all bubkiss I'm just polite about it!"

Harry chucked as she poked her tongue out at him.

* * *

-Scene Break-

* * *

Riding atop his transfigured camel, Harry swiped his sweating forehead, the roughness of his sleeve scratching against his skin, the sun's rays beating down on him were heating him even through his coats various cooling charms. The camel made its way up the sandy dune, its feet sinking as it struggled and found purchase to climb.

Swaying gently as the camel moved Harry watched the ground underneath him through his glasses spells, the layers of sand below him stripped away revealing to him only more sand, rocky ridges and the occasional water filled pocket, along the camel's trail its footprints collapsing as a faint breeze smoothed the landscape.

Cresting another dune Harry pulled back on the reigns, bringing the camel to a halt.

Slightly sick of the sight of sand, Harry slumped in the saddle blowing a heavy breath his sweaty fringe swayed under the wind. Reaching into his robes pocket, he pulled out the folded red scratched map, his written record of the search sites, manipulating the folded map Harry's head turned squinting as he inspected the horizon, looking back to the unfolded map, he tentatively positioned himself roughly at the centre of the last zone for him to search.

Around him as far as he could see, normally and with his enspelled glasses, he stood alone except for the camel underneath him. Twisting in the saddle, he removed his feet from the stirrups, throwing his leg over the camels back he dropped from the saddle to the sand below.

Palming his wand, Harry knelt in front of the camel, muttering a chant he tapped the sand. The ground below shuddered, a long spike of metal shot from the sand, partially buried within the sand. The emergence of the anchor startled the camel, it jerked pulling the reigns from his hands.

The anchor stopped its rise at near waist height. Harry stumbled, his balance screwed because of the camels panic, flailing he reached, grabbing the retreating camels reigns as he fell onto the sand. Pulling against Harry's firm grip on the reigns, the camel stepping nervously eyed the conjured rod.

Harry tied the camel's reigns to the transfigured anchor.

Eying the nearest dune crest, he twisted in the sand, disapparating from next to his camel with an echoing crack, the camel ignoring his disappearance walked around the metal anchor pulling its harness, feeling for some slack or weakness to exploit.

Apparating onto the nearby dune, Harry spared a glance back at the small figure of his camel tethered on top of the dune, testing its restraints.

Walking a small circle on the dunes crest his feet sunk into the soft sand leaving behind him a collapsing trail, tapping his glasses he again peered through the depths of the sand the clairvoyant magic showing only a rocky ridge hidden below.

Frowning a little in disappointment, Harry disapparated away again, appearing on another different nearby hill, again with his glasses he peered through the layers of ground, searching and again finding nothing.

Jumping to the nearby dunes within his line of sight Harry began travelling in a grid like pattern around his camel, stopping and looking for any sign of the buried temple, before moving on to the next dune to repeat the process.

Apparating onto another taller dune Harry shivered in the cooling evening air, the sun behind him dropping low in the sky, cooling the desert around him. Looking through the dune, he blinked in surprise at the sight of a large flat and very unnatural looking formation concealed underneath the mass of sand, Harry supressed a cheer.

Harry stumbled, sliding down the edge of the dune, to get closer to better see the temple. Halfway down the sprawling dune, Harry rolled his wand between his fingers, eying the sand between him and the unusual lump.

"Ventus!" Whipping his wand, a torrent of wind shot forth blasting into the side of the sandy hill, the vicious winds carving out a massive gouge the sand blasted away thrown high into the air, a sandy mist. Disapparating into the centre of the new hole Harry smiled, closer now he could see a wall standing under the slab, covered in hieroglyphs and painted murals.

Raising his wand to blow more sand away, Harry froze, the hairs on his neck standing on end, the slow drizzle of sand falling from above intensified, jumping back he avoided the wave of sand falling onto his position, flowing from the top of the gouge, the sand began to re-fill the crater, flowing like water downhill.

With a crack Harry apparated to the top of a nearby dune avoiding the heavy flow of sand, stepping forward he watched from the crest as the dune partially collapsed the sand dune slumping to fill in the magically created gouge.

As the flow of the sand down the dune slowed Harry reappeared on top of the filled hole. Scratching his head at the unstableness of sand Harry frowned. Drawing his wand, he twirled it between his fingers, watching a few small pebbles roll down past him he considered the sand.

Tilting his head at an idea he knelt down.

Muttering quietly he tapped his wand to the sand at his feet. Gathering momentum the sand below him shifted, faster and faster, the surrounding loose sand began condensing and hardening into slabs of sandstone.

A small passageway began to form in the centre of the transfigured sand, the transfiguration magic forming steps, a roof and walls, the loose sand in front of the created passageway bubbled appearing as a small puddle of moving sand. Stepping onto the creeping stairwell his footsteps echoed, small amounts of sand rained falling from the transfigured roof above, down onto Harry's head.

As the end of the stairwell moved digging its way deeper under the desert twisting like a snake, Harry looked between the changing sand and the buried temple, with his clairvoyant enchantments Harry guided the doorway on its way to the temples entrance, adjusting its path the narrow corridor twisted to meet the temple. A bubbling rectangle of sand filled the end of the corridor, the sand surrounding the tunnel drawn into the walls, strengthening them, feeding the transfiguration.

Squinting through the shadows he began to descend.

"Lumos," A small ball of light shot from his wand, hovering over his shoulder, illuminating the increasingly darkening tunnel. Moving deeper his footsteps reverberated on the transfigured stone stairs, the roof and walls began to creak under the increasing weight of the sand surrounding his small tunnel. Harry eyed the protesting walls.

Reaching the level of the entrance to the buried temple the tunnel began to widen, the bubbling sand stretching to encompass the doorway, forming an antechamber around the temples front.

Stepping off the last step Harry looked around the dimly lit chamber, the rough transfigured sandstone walls curving to form a large spherical chamber butting against the stone door.

Harry eyed the massive stone door in front of him, the magical light behind him throwing shadows over the various ornate carvings of serpents and hieroglyphs surrounding the edge of the door. Stepping across the floor, Harry gave the massive stone door a push, it didn't budge. Frowning he rapped a knuckled against the door listening to the echo of the dull thunk of his hand hitting the solid stone.

Rubbing his bruised knuckle, Harry pointed his wand at the door.

"Alohomora," A heavy clunk echoed from within the door, the locking mechanism twisting itself to allow the door to open. Pushing again the door it shifted an inch, grinding loudly against the sand underneath the door moved inwards, a puff of air escaping the chamber within.

Leveraging himself he pushed the door with his shoulder, Harry grunted at the exertion, his arms and legs protesting there treatment. As the door moved, sand and dust rained down, covering Harry's hair and shoulders, the sand fell from on high, displaced and knocked loose by the vibrations of the doors movement.

Panting softly Harry stopped his movement the door vibrations coming to a stop, the gap between the opened door and the wall was wide enough for him to squeeze through into the chamber beyond. Behind him, the orb of light bobbed following him into the chamber.

Stepping into the dusty temple of Isis and its uncharacteristically clean air, Harry froze as he took in the room, the hovering ball of light at his shoulder illuminating the room.

"Shit," The room was exactly as Seth had remembered it, except the dais that stood in the centre of the room, Osiris' and Isis' final resting place stood empty. The two canopic jars that should have stood on top of the dais were not there; only dust and long dead spider webs inhabited the room.

"This is not good, not good at all," Harry muttered, holding his wand at his side he moved towards the only item left of interest, the dais. Harry's lips quirked in amusement at a stray memory from Seth. The Goa'uld had been amused at the time by entombing his siblings in their own temples of worship, now it seemed like another had known where to find the temple..

Stepping across the room, he spared a glance at the Hieroglyphs decorating the walls between the columns, the carvings telling the story of Osiris' and Isis' betrayal of their father the Sun God and their subsequent imprisonment. Walking to the dais, his footsteps were muted by the thick layer of dust and sand underfoot, covering the temples floor.

Tracing a hand over the dais, the dust and sand crumbled underneath his roving fingers, raising his fingers to the light, Harry rubbed his dusty fingers together the particles falling, frowning, his eyes darted around the room the small orb of light illuminating only a short distance around Harry, leaving the massive columns bordering the chamber in shadow.

"Lumos" Another three balls of light shot forth from his wand, their lights leaving a comets tail, flying to the rooms corners. Digging his fingers into the loose sand Harry began scratching away the layers of dirt, scraping against something hard, a flash of yellow reflected off the gold as he lifted away the sediment.

"Of course it would be gold," Harry slid a finger over the uncovered glyphs, the movement removing the remnants of the dirt from the uncovered segment of the dais, frowning in annoyance Harry began widening the cleared area, his fingers scraping, revealing jewels and more glyphs.

Harry traced a finger around an indentation near the centre of the podium.

"A key hole?" Harry muttered in thought.

Tapping a finger to his glasses, he activated the glasses clairvoyance, the layers of sand and gold decorations on the podium fading away. Harry took in a breath of shock as the dais' internals revealed themselves, intricately carved crystals that looked suspiciously like the crystal computing technology the Goa'uld like to use and a kara'kesh were concealed within the hollowed dais.

Eying the indentation Harry considered whether testing an unlocking charm on something truly alien would be wise.

"Seth didn't know about this..." Turning on his heel, he shook his head, sweeping the chamber the glasses enchantments piercing through the walls, ceiling and floor, Harry looked for any other secrets or hidden places that Seth had not been privy too.

Harry's eyes widened as he saw a series of heavy circular rings embedded beneath the temple floor.

"A ring platform?" Kneeling Harry rested a hand on the floor above the concealed ring transporter, tentatively feeling for any outside sign of the rings presence.

Considered the hidden ring platform below his feet, Harry brushed away the layers of silt covering the ring transporters, cleared Harry looked at the unmarked floor, and it showed no signs of the concealed rings below. Harry frowned at the oddity, the Goa'uld did like to have the ring platforms located near the Chappa'ai for quick travel between ships in orbit and the ring.

Harry looked up at the ceiling, wondering why Osiris or Isis would have gone to this effort to hide the presence of rings in their temple. Maybe to access another chamber within the complex. He gave the hidden Kara'kesh a sad glance, with it he could have figured out if there had been a nearby matching ring platform.

Unfortunately, without Naquada within his bloodstream the Kara'kesh was for him nothing more than a shiny paperweight.

"What were you hiding?" Looking away from the ring transporter Harry scrutinized the walls and columns. Looking past the hieroglyphs and through the thick and sturdy stone walls all he could see was the sand outside, pressing against the buried temple.

"What have we here?" In the corner of the temple, a small shaft running vertically burying theough the bedrock that the temple sat on, was hidden, the entrance to it hidden underneath one of the rooms many columns.

Harry tapped the column resting on top of the concealed shaft it was solid. Looking up at the joinging of ceiling and column Harry's frown deepened the column was fitted snuggly between the floor and roof, with no room for it to move freely, fitted Harry assumed to conceal the tunnel's existence permanently.

Searching around the tunnel Harry looked and felt, tracing his hands over the column itself and the nearby walls for a loose symbol or a pressure switch to open an access into the shaft or to move the column.

Finding nothing Harry sighed pulled his hand away, brushing the grit of on his pants. Running his wand along the stone Harry muttered, chanting, the wands tip glowed cherry red. As the wand moved, the stone under the wand fell away, melting and reforming the stone opened like spider legs to reveal the shaft below.

It was narrow, the stony walls of the shaft were imbedded with old metal rungs, a makeshift ladder.

Darkness pooled in the bottom of the shaft, beyond the lights reach to illuminate. Dropping a conjured rock down the shaft, Harry counted, waiting for the rocks landing to tell him how deep the tunnel went, the wait grew longer and longer.

"That's not ominous at all," Harry mumbled, a faint clatter echoed up to him after what felt like a minute.

Sitting on the edge opposite the rungs, Harry threw his legs over the precipice, sending a wave of sand down the shaft. Resting a foot on a metal rung, bracing himself Harry began to add his weight to the rung, feeling for any movement or weakness.

No movement.

Placing his other foot on a lower rung he hesitated, feeling for and movement. Shifting all his weight onto his feet, Harry lent forward his hands grabbing the top rung. Holding the cool metal tight, he began to move his feet to a lower rung, straitening his body.

Taking a steadying breath to calm his beating heart Harry began to climb down the rungs. Clambering down the rungs, the rust from underneath his hands crunched faintly, the small flakes dislodged by his hands trickling down the shaft.

Stepping of the last rung and onto solid ground Harry, lent against the wall, his legs muscles wobbling from the climb.

Taking a soothing breath Harry looked down the tunnel he found himself in now, it was tall and narrow, barely wide enough to walk two people along. Old torch holders hung sporadically along the roughly hewn stone-walls. His hovering ball of light throwing shadows across the uneven walls.

Rubbing his thumb along his wand he started to move down the corridor, the hairs on his neck raised at the eerie silence, his footsteps on the uneven cobbles below him echoing, the only sound in the silence.

Eying the roughly carved passage in front of him, Harry walked cautiously his wand arm pointed forward, ready to react. A small stone sunk under the Harry's weight as he walked, moving minutely the pressure sensor underneath the floor activated, triggering the defences.

A soft hiss and two darts shot from the wall, sinking deep into Harry's out stretched arm, piercing through the reinforced leather of his jacket. A numb sensation rapidly began to travel up and down his arm. Loosing all sensation in his hand, his wand fell from his slack grip hitting the floor below with a clatter.

"Fuck," Wide-eyed Harry looked at the two black darts sticking from his arm. Leaning forward to grab his wand Harry froze, the movement having made his vision whirl. Bitting back the wave of nausea he tried to think of another option, already he couldn't move the entirety of his arm and his cheek was feeling a little too cold now.

Digging into his pocket his good hand he grabbed his medical gloves.

Pulling them out, he let one fall to the ground. With only a single hand to put on the gloves Harry froze, his other hand was useless to help. Bring the glove to his mouth Harry's teeth bit down on the gloves edge, holding the edge of the glove with his teeth, he pushed, wriggling his hand into the slim glove.

Loosening his jaw, Harry's vision split, his left eye losing control and focus its movement feeling like moving through molasses.

"Enervate!" Slapping his neck, the glove flared sending a surge of energy through his system, buying him time to properly deal with the sedative. Faint tingling sensations shot down his numb arm, uncontrolled his fist clenched. Spasming, control of his eye returned.

Holding the glove to his neck Harry waited, the gloves diagnostic array scanning the sedative and his bodies reaction to it. Tracking the spread of the sedative through his body, he purged it from his system. Pins and needles shot up and down his now unnumbed arm, opening and clenching his fist it tingled painfully.

Wrapping his gloved hand around one of the black darts, his arm burned from the movement. Gritting his teeth he wrenched the dart from his arm. Crying out, a sharp spasm of pain wracked his body, blinking Harry looked down at the bloody dart in his hand a chunk of his arm sitting at the darts tip, the barbed tip pulling out a small chunk of flesh from his arm with its removal.

"Episky," The gouged flesh knitted back together leaving only the bloodstain on his sleeve and the torn leather. Harry grimaced as he looked at the second dart still buried painfully, hooked within his arm.

Touching forefinger and thumb of his glove to the dart, he transfigured the dart, the barbs hooked into his arm withdrawing into the body of the main needle. Sliding the dart out, only a trickle of blood flowed from the wound.

Peering through the stone below waist Harry searched for any form of trip wire or sensor that could have set of the darts. Below his foot, resting under the stone floor he spotted a miniature black oval the size of his smallest fingernail, one of dozens within his sight alone, some form of wireless sensor.

Kneeling Harry reached for his dropped wand, his tingling arm protesting its early movement, warily he watched for any sign of activity from within the walls as he grabbed the wand in his grip.

Taking a few steps forward taking care to step between the ovals, Harry paused, touching a finger to his glasses, in front of him the corridor disappeared replaced by the transparent view of the walls and floor, searching he looked for any more booby-traps.

About three steps forward he could see a small black rectangular outline, opaque the shape covered nearly half of the floor's width, trying to peer through the shadowy shape nothing happened, his glasses failed to penetrate. Deactivating his glasses enchantments, his normal perceptions returned.

Conjuring a long stick, he prodded the suspect floor trying to determine the rectangles purpose. He kept an eye open for any swinging blades or rolling boulders.

Hitting the floor with a reverberating whack, he watched as nothing happened, no new darts or poisoned arrows shot forth. Frowning he hefted the stick, looking between it and the outline, tapping the pole with his wand he transfigured the stick, its mass shrinking, contracting itself into a large rock.

Throwing the rock underarm, it landed with a heavy thud in the centre of the outline.

A second later the floor underneath collapsed, falling into a black chasm. Harry edged towards the pits side, peering down the ball of light over his shoulder illuminated the pits sides, beyond the lights range all he could see was darkness.

Leaning against the wall Harry shuffled along the narrow ledge, his feet precariously close to the drop, he stepped passed the pit. "Definitely bringing a broomstick next time,"

Following the corridor dodging the traps triggers, Harry stoped as he approached a doorway, he eyed it warily, it was the first he had seen in this little maze, even with the hovering ball of light behind him throwing light forward, the doorway and everything beyond it was shrouded in shadow.

Briefly activating his glasses, he checked the floor and walls for any sign of trips wires, seeing nothing but the few concealed ovals under the floor he cautiously approached the doorway, his wand held tight.

A metre from the doorway a loud crack from above split the silence, glancing up Harry's eyes widened, dozens of large rocks were falling from the ceiling towards him. Diving from his location, he rolled, slamming into the doorway, aiming his wand up at the falling rocks.

"Protego!" An orange shield formed overhead, seconds later a heavy stream of rocks fell, smashing against the magical shield the impacts ringing through the hallway. Hunched under the protective shield Harry waited for the supply of rocks landing heavily against his shield to run dry.

Kicking his legs free of the knee-high rubble, he clambered on top of the thick layer of rocks. A few black darts glimmered from in between the rocks.

Partially buried, Harry climbed through the narrowed doorway, his feet kicking aside some of the smaller rubble as he looked at the room, his orb illuminating the vast space.

Brushing the dust from his jacket Harry stopped, staring across the room his eyes locked onto the small triangular spaceship sitting in the rooms centre, a Goa'uld scout ship, a Tel'tak.

Harry smiled as the grey metal body glinted of the hovering light behind him.

Sitting in the centre of the chamber the Tel'tak stood silently, a shadowy and imposing rock, the shifting light hovering behind Harry reflecting off the main viewport.

Walking towards the ship Harry's boots hit the hard floor underfoot, his soles striking the hard stone echoed throughout the chamber. Approaching the ship he idly noted looking up at the ships bulk, the shadowy form of the Tel'tak was bigger than two London double decker buses, side by side.

Pressing a hand against the hull of the ships bulbous nose, the cool touch of the metal sent goose bumps along his arm, the metals pitted and scraped exterior a legacy of atmospheric re-entry and battle scraped against his fingertips.

Walking around the ship, away from the nose towards the ship entry bay, the light hovering over his shoulder illuminated more of the ship, walking he trailed his hand along the hull his fingers gliding over the hull feeling the imperfections in the hull scratching against his skin.

Looking along the metallic hull a large segment before the wings was bathed in shadow, approaching the shadow Harry took in the recessed wings, retracted they created a small cavity, the hovering light behind him lit up the shadowed recess revealing a closed side access door. Eying the eight-symbol pad next to the door, Harry narrowed his eyes in thought, "It can't be that easy,"

Pressing the top two buttons, they sunk under his fingers emitting a soft thrum, nearly inaudible. The button's glyphs began to glow with a pale green backlight, repeating he pressed one of the middle buttons.

With a metallic chime the backlight brightened.

The door split in two horizontally, a soft puff following the break in the pressure seal. The bottom half sank into the floor, the top retracting into the roof, the halves collapsed like a Russian Doll.

Harry blinked in amusement, his eyes moving from the opened doorway back to the keypad, the glowing keys dimmed, "It was that easy, no password..."

Stepping through the doorway into the ship proper, the hovering light behind him cast his shadow across the ships interior. Under the suspended lumos, light shone into the room's corners illuminated the interior of the ship. At the edge of his shadow sat the grey transport ring's platform centred in the compartment, two closed doors stood on opposite sides of the room, one to the ships front and the other to the rear and Harry supposed the engine room, glancing down Harry stepped around avoiding the rings platform he made his way towards the cockpit's door.

The door opened to reveal the ships cockpit.

Stepping through Harry eyed the ships small control panel, dozens of small indicators and switches covered the front control panel, they sat unpowered behind the dulled and bulbous neural interface.

Flicking his wand, Harry sank into the ships chair at the rudimentary scan for any sign of poison or energy. Harry reached out to take hold of the interface.

Touching a hand to the unlit red section of the interface Harry held his breath preparing to apparate, his eyes quickly looking for any sign of missed booby traps or delayed security measures. After a second of silence, the neural interface began to glow, relaxing in his seat at the lack of hostile reaction the orb turned a distinct red and blue.

The room shuddered, the vibrations shaking loose a soft rain of dust from overhead.

A dull whine from beyond the cockpit door filled the air, the ships internal generators internal systems began to work returning the online generators to peak performance, purging the few husks of insects and sand within the mechanisms. Above him the ceilings lights brightened, one by one the lights turned on, drowning out the magical light at Harry's shoulder, ridding the room of large shifting shadows cast by the magic light.

The ship gave an almost imperceptible hum, various buttons and toggles on the control panel began to light up, their systems returning from hibernation.

A triangular holographic projection shot from the furthest end of the control panel, filling the ships view port with its holographs. Various recognisable and unrecognisable hieroglyphs filled the screen, moving quickly the hieroglyphs crossed the projected screen as the ship reinitiated its systems.

Beeping twice the screen, blurred before displaying a two dimensional, rotating outline of the Tel'tak.

The image filled the centre of the screen, various underlined and coloured hieroglyphs linked to different segments of the ships systems began listing detailed information about the status and condition of the systems reactivation.

Squinting at the Hieroglyphs Harry quickly tried to contextualise some of the odd Hieroglyphs translations, making out the shields information, both environmental and travel were building up a charge to initiate external shields, the various life support systems were operating, but were running at diminished levels because of the long hibernation. The hyperdrive systems and stealth remained inaccessible, its information coloured red was mostly made of glyphs that translated with what he had learned from Seth made no sense to him.

A mental sideswipe and the display shifted, several lines shit forth from a half dozen glowing points on the ships diagram, the ends splitting forming into large circles. Within the viewing circles the points of light on the ships outline were zoomed in showing them in high definition, around them a short summary listed information about the auxiliary systems highlighted, life support, emergency escape pods, communications and the ring platforms.

Mildly curious, Harry skimmed through the systems.

"How did they get you in here?" Harry muttered, with a flurry of movement a dozen coloured glyphs emerged along the side of the screen to answer his question. Narrowing his eyes behind his glasses Harry tried to make sense of the new symbols. What knowledge he had obtained from Seth translating the Ancient Egyptian again into nonsense, gibberish without the surrounding context he had worked with some of the earlier systems.

"Blue Rise?" Harry mouthed the words. Resting his hands on the blue and red interface, Harry lent forward frowning at the nonsensical symbols.

A slow groan coming from outside the ship piercing the silence, above the ship large hydraulics initiated their opening sequences moving massive slabs of stone that made the roof of the underground chamber.

Pulling open the retractable roof, sand began to flood through the opening falling into the shuttle, it fell a steady staccato. The still narrow opening only allowing a light shower of sand to rain down onto the Tel'tak.

Jerking his head, Harry eyes widened as he looked through the ships front window, above the Tel'tak he could see the roof, it's split rapidly widening, allowing a waterfall of sand to cascade through, the small impacts banging against the ship's hull began to get louder, and harder , as more and more sand fell. Turning his attention back to the controller his eyes swept the interfaces looking for the undo button, to put the genie back into the bottle.

"Shit, shit!" Sparing a glance at the 'Blue Rise' he ignored the nonsensical symbols, focusing on finding something helpful, pages and pages of symbols flooded the screen, some words making sense while others didn't; power, crescent blink, blizzard rising, sub-light engines, stealth, and shields.

"Shields!" Mentally focusing on the shields, the interface vibrated, on screen the shield icon flashed.

Outside the ship a pale orange light shot from the tail of the ship the burst of orange light travelled over the ship, trailing in its ecliptic arc a fluttering trail of glittering motes, rebounding back from the ships nose, the shields flared into operation, the orange light surrounding the Tel'tak in a bubble, pushing against the rising sand.

The shield flared as the sand from above fell a constant barrage onto the shield and slid along the curved barrier, pooling in a rapidly rising lake of sand. In the cockpit on the screen a pair of small orange glyphs flashed, behind them a small graph appeared, the glyphs warning of the under prepared shields in danger from growing and unsustainable energy drain.

Harry took a shaky breath, his limbs gave a slight tremor, his adrenaline pounding through his system. A glance at the holographic display, Harry's breathing hitched. The flashing warnings increasingly strident warnings a worrying sight. Several small beads of sweat began their descent, trickling from his forehead past his nose.

A mental flex and the warnings on screen shrank. Only a minimised graph of the power projections remained occupying a small corner of the display. Scrapping the memories and knowledge his brief mental battle with Seth he began to search for a way out. A way out that involved saving the ship.

Several large stones dislodged from the ships roof skittered down the hull, bouncing off the view port. At the unexpected sound Harry jumped, his heart pounding. Biting his lip Harry thought over his options. With a quick step outside the Tel'tak, he could transfigure a shield around the ship. A massive dome reinforced with magic to shield and protect the Tel'tak from its imminent burial. Harry shook his head dismissing the notion. He was quick on the draw. But he had no intention of finding out if the strength of his transfigurations could withstand the weight of several tonnes of sand. Nor did he want to find out if there were any side effects to magicing through a technological shield.

Foam was one thing to be buried in. Harry shivered, if he couldn't salvage the ship he would apparate out he promised himself.

On screen the shifting menus froze in their dance, his mind distracted.

Directly apparating something the size of a small building was the height of folly, if either so much as a fraction of the shuttle was lost to splinching… Harry shuddered.

But making the ship itself a portkey. Harry rubbed a hand against his chin his stubble crackling under his fingers, fiddling with a small hair he considered the idea. Recalling the nasty reaction the trace amounts of Naquada in Seth's bloodstream had, and the quantity of refined Naquada on board the ship made his stomach drop. Muttering a curse, Harry chewed his lip, promising to spend more time experimenting with Naquada and its interaction with magic.

Transporting the ship the same way he had the sarcophagus was out. The shield was the only thing keeping the sand at bay and something told him that the shields design was not designed to operate across warped dimensional boundaries. If he was quick enough catching the ship like a butterfly in a net and apparating out before the sand buried him – Harry shook his head dismissing the idea.

Pushing himself to relax - a basic Occulumancy exercise, the Tel'tak's sub-light engines were brought up on screen. His eyes lit up, shielded the ship would be able to rise through the sand like a bubble!

A glance at the retracting roofs information crushed that little faint bubble of hope. The mechanisms so old, were opening at a snail's pace - a boon and a pox. Long before the roof opened enough to allow the ship to fit through the roof, the sand would have long since buried the Tel'tak and overwhelmed its struggling shields.

Cursing softly, his fingers tapped against the blue interface.

A shrill beep pulled his from his musings, looking at the screen Harry felt his eyebrow raise in surprise. Staring at the hyperdrive's page Harry tapped his chin, a crude idea began to form. The report filled the screen, graphs and tables detailing the necessary power and the current time needed to be operational.

A memory, faint but dislocated and context less from Seth stirred tickling his tongue. Something important about the interaction between atmospheres and hyperdrives. Shaking his head he pushed it from his mind making a mental note to reference Hermione's journal after.

His heart bounding in his ears Harry eyed the computers power projections. With the encumbered shields drawing on the still rebooting generators there would only be enough to open a brief window and to sustain a short jump into hyperspace. Hijacking the planets rotation and a brief pulse from the sub-light engines would only go a short distance but it would be far enough to save the ship.

Smiling a toothy grin, Harry activated the sub-light engines. The Tel'tak's engines began to fire. The old hull lifted from the temples floor for the first time in a millennium, the small lights dimmed within the cockpit. The sudden power drain short-changing the lower priority systems.

Activating the Hyperdrive, the holographic screen flickered. Its display faded as the drive began to draw power, onscreen several small warnings opened.

"It doesn't need to go far," Tightening his grip, his knuckles whitened held onto the interface, Harry gave a mental wave and dismissed the prompts.

Outside the ship a crackle of blue and purple lightening formed at the front of the hovering ship. The sand and stone falling down the crafts nose and onto the forming hyperspace window disappeared with a small flash of light. Disappearing into another realm of existence.

The air around the distortion began to shake. With a thrum Harry could feel in his chest the small window expanded, stretching like taffy to form a rectangular window. The rear engines pulsed and the Tel'tak surged forward, the air and sand surrounding the ship sucked through with the backdraft.

Bracing himself, Harry felt the ship surge underneath him as it entered into hyperspace.

As the last of the ship left the chamber, the space time distortion collapsed in on itself. The now empty chamber shuddered violently the walls buckled from large displacement of air, the vacuum wreaking havoc on the ancient walls. With dry lips Harry watched the rapidly falling power readings.

Within the ship Harry watched, with more than a little bit of a sliver of awe as a kaleidoscope of colours stretched across, filling the Tel'tak's view port. A dozen hieroglyphs flashed on the screen a muted alarm blared, with a shudder and a lurch the ship dropped back into normal space.

Hurtling out from hyperspace the shuttle moved at a fast clip. Its outline shone a faint red, the friction from its unshielded hull scraping against the outer atmosphere.

Within the cockpit Harry was dropped into darkness, the holographic display collapsing out of view and the cockpit lights flickered out as the power gave out. Standing in an eerie silence, from his shadowed stand Harry looked through the viewport, his knees weak.

Entranced by the sight, Harry barely felt his feet leave the ground, the lack of gravity moving him away from the control panel.

Through the viewport the Earth hung suspended, in all its glory, beautiful, an orb of colour against a pitch black background. A crescent sliver of daylight illuminated the blue and green edge of the African continent, and thousands of stars filled the darkness across Europe.

Staring at the spectacle Harry committed the sight to memory. Around his immobile form the ship began to return to full power, the intense weight of the sand no longer hindering the generators.

A soft puff of air preceded the return of normal gravity. Falling to his feet, a clack of shoe on floor, Harry landed in a crouch, his hands shooting out to brace himself. Piece by piece the power returned to the various systems of the cockpit, lastly the lights illuminating the small room once more.

His view of the Earth interrupted by the return of the holographic screen and the cockpits lights, Harry took in his new position above the Earth. "Now how do I get down from here?"

The cockpit remaining silent, gave no answer.

The screen blurred, zooming onto London proper. As the screens movements stopped the small dank and uniform buildings of Grimmauld Way filled the screen. The heavily protected ancestral home of the Blacks did not appear on the ships viewport.

Harry let loose a small sigh of relief, magical protections could overcome something as advanced as the Goa'uld sensors was a surprise.

The computers targeting systems gave a soft chime of recognition, the sensors registering another set of active rings on the screen. Despite registering the rings nearby presence the system erred in determining the location giving only vague, contradictory and imprecise directional traces.

Harry's forehead crinkled in thought, it made sense from what he knew, the rings operated on a principle similar to the vanishing cabinets. Malfoy's pair had bypassed Hogwarts ancient defences easily. Swallowing a lump, Harry made a note to move the rings out of Grimmauld, or to set up some sort of defence against unwanted intruders. He very much didn't want a Goa'uld to ring into his home unannounced.

Unsure of the rings and the wards effects on anything transported through them, Harry conjured a small rabbit. He dropped the small critter in the centre of the ring platform. It half loped and half hopped towards him as he walked towards the rings control panel.

"Hold still," he said, conjuring a small green leaf to distract the white rabbit.

As the rabbit chewed on the conjured lettuce Harry activated the transporter.

Five thick metal rings shot from the floor, their bulk dwarfing the rabbit at their centre. The rings froze in their movement a hands span between them. With a flash the rabbit and lettuce were gone, the floor was empty.

As the platform returned to the floor Harry turned to the screen, he smiled the Earth rings still had a lock.

"Moment of truth," Again the rings surged from the floor. As the light faded and the rings returned to the floor Harry ducked a ruby red spell shooting through the space his head had occupied a moment ago. In the centre of the rings Hermione's wand glew a violent crimson. Her expression ready to dispense violence.

Seeing Harry she blinked.

"Harry?" A confused Hermione asked, her wand arm lowering and the tips light fading. In her other hand the conjured rabbit struggling within her grasp.


	3. Chapter 3 - Gathering 1

**Gathering**

**Edited 24/08/2015**

**Previously… **_**After visiting Hermione to check on how Seth has been stored and Fleur to quiz Bill on Egyptian protocols Harry heads to Egypt to find the buried Goa'uld symbiotes Isis and Osiris as well as the buried Chappa'ai. Searching the ever moving Egyptian desert for the locations taken from Seth's memory and computer.**_

_**A stroke of luck Harry finds the temple where Seth left Isis and Osiris's Canopic jars. It has been looted and is empty. Suspicious Harry looks around the site, finding a secret passageway he finds a Tel'tak hidden within the forgotten catacombs – an escape route from Isis's temple. Accidentally when examining the Tel'tak he accidentally engages the escape door. Unable to abort the opening of the buried chambers roof; to save the ship he enters hyperspace.**_

_**Jumping from the underground chamber he shoots out into the upper atmosphere. Engaging the ring platforms, testing if they still work properly he accidentally beams Hermione into the ship.**_

* * *

Hermione held her wand aloft, her eyes and wand focusing through the narrow cockpit door, on to the form of her friend. She asked again a dozen spells on the tip of her tongue, "Harry?"

"Ah…" From his position beside the neural interface, Harry raised his palms upwards. A look of chastisement on his face, "Sorry about that, really. I didn't think anyone was in Grimmauld to be caught in the rings matter stream,"

Taking a step forward towards her, Hermiones wand tip emitting a faint red a warning. He froze, smiling a tight smile, his hands still raised his eyes looked between her wand and her eyes, he continued, "Are, are you feeling okay? Like everything was put back together the right way?"

Hermione blinked at the oddity and suddenness of the question. Glancing down, her eyes widened at the sight of the ring transporter on the floor below her. Her cheeks tinged a pale green at the nauseating implications. Stepping out of the ring quickly, her heels clicked against the metal floor.

Giving Harry a final evaluating look, neither his wand nor a Kara'kesh present in his grasp, she lowered her wand to her side. "I feel fine, a bit surprised but fine. Why wouldn't I?"

An icy cold fist of fear clenched in her chest at the direction of Harry's question. Lowering his hands Harry stepped away from beside the cockpit's neural interface. Walking quickly through to Hermione within the transportation room. Harry swallowed at the look of fear on Hermione's face.

"This ship has been under the ground, buried and inactive for thousands of years. I didn't know if after all that time the rings still worked. Nor was I sure of what affect the defences of Grimmauld place would have on the rings," Harry explained. He pointed at the rabbit hanging from her fingers. "He was my canary,"

Sniffing, her nose crinkled. She narrowed her eyes at Harry, "So what, I could have ended up here short a leg or two?"

"Or ended up with three legs and fingers for hair," Passing through the cockpits door he covered the distance between them fast. Entering her personal space, Harry pulled his foci gloves from his pockets. Pulling them over his hands he offered her a tight smile, not meeting her eyes, "Well… like I said the rabbit was supposed to be the guinea pig. I didn't expect anyone to be in Grimmauld,"

"Oh," Hermione said. Mollified slightly by Harrys calm she offered him a small smile. Within her chest the small fist of fear cooled, her veins feeling like ice, she watched Harry's pensive expression.

"What were you doing in Grimmauld anyway?" Harry asked, his question an attempt at diverting Hermione's attention from his own worry.

The squirming rabbit dropped from her grip, "I needed to build a power source for the anti-gravity systems. A muggle generator wouldn't have been able to sustain a big enough output without serious enchanting. So I was planning to pull a few of the liquid Naquada capsules from some of the Ma'Tok's; to build a Naquada reactor."

Harry pressed a gloved hand to her forehead, the fabric cool against her skin. Streams of information about her growing stress, her body and its health flowing through his gloves into his mind. "The Ma'Tok's were separated from the rings, on different floors weren't they?"

Hermione nodded, "I was, and they were."

"But when I was with the Ma'Tok's I heard a loud noise come from another room. I thought maybe the Doxies might have gotten into something of Seth's. So I went to check it out and then when I got down there all I saw was a small rabbit chewing a small leaf of lettuce where it shouldn't be," Hermione shrugged, lifting her empty palms. "I didn't realise you had the rings operating, hell I didn't even see the rings and I ended up here after I picked it up,"

Hermione's foot nudged the white critter sitting at her feet. After a final second of contact Harry sighed in relief. He smiled, as best as he could tell with the various medical charms he had cast her bits and pieces were all in their right spots. "You're fine Hermione,"

The fist of fear unclenched at the relief on Harry's face. Looking away from Harrys face she took in the golden room's decoration, the décor oddly familiar.

"Where are we? Egypt?" She asked, a suspicion forming.

Harry's hand dropped from her forehead. At her question Harry turned, smiling he pointed a finger towards the ships cockpit window. The blue and green orb filling its viewport, "Not quite Hermione, you could say we aren't in Kansas anymore,"

Her forehead crinkled in a frown at Harry's cryptic answer. Following the direction of his finger her eyes moved off the embossed golden walls to focus through the narrow doorway and onto the large triangular viewport. She let a small gasp of surprise at the sight through the glass, looming big Hermiones eyes widened at the Earth. The significance of the sight registering to her, "Harry am I in - "

"Space and a Spaceship," He completed for her, stepping into the cockpit he gestured with a sweeping arm to the Earth below them. Hermione ran a hand through her hair, clamping down on the budding excitement at being in space.

Wide eyed she stared at the green and blue orb suspended in the void outside the glass cockpits screen. Hermione walked forward through the narrow door and up to the glass, her heels clicking softly. Holding her hand to the cool transparent view screen she peered through to the Earth floating before her. Her nose almost touching the glass, "Oh Harry,"

Shaking her head Hermione gave a small giggle. "If you didn't find the Chappa'ai I thought we were going to have to build a ship from scratch, shields, life support, and hyperdrive. I already had a rudimentary antigravity cobbled together back in my workshop,"

Hermione traced a finger down the glass. The possibility of alien magic's hidden out in the depths of space, or creatures of legend whirring through her mind.

"Where did you find it? Is it ready to travel?" She asked, tearing her eyes off the sight of her planet below them. She turned to Harry her eyes focusing on him, "Seth knew nothing about any space ships still on Earth,"

Leaning against the viewport Harry's thumb traced a small circle on the golden ledge, "No, he didn't. To be honest I stumbled across it by chance while I was looking for the Chappa'ai, really, it was pure luck to find it,"

Looking away from Harry her eyes again sought the suspended planet. Several small flashes around it catching her attention. Squinting Hermione focused on the spark. She blinked at the realisation, she could see the suns light reflecting off the orbiting satellites below them. A worrying thought entering her mind "Harry, can the muggles satellites see us?"

Processing the question Harry's eyes widened. Darting a quick look through the view screen he pushed himself off the ledge moving back to the ships neural interface.

"I don't know," He muttered, as he connected to the neural interface.

The holographic computer screen again filled the viewport. Hermione recoiled from the sudden burst of light covering the viewport, blocking her view of the Earth. Goa'uld hieroglyphs filled the screen, the translatable and untranslatable glyphs streaming down the screen. Reading the holographic display Harry's shoulders slumped in relief, "No they can't see us. The ship's optic camouflage kicked in as soon as it registered we were outside the atmosphere, nothing muggle should be able to detect us,"

"That's good," Hermione nodded, "But why are you in space?"

"It was an accident really," Lifting a hand from the interface, he rubbed his neck in embarrassment. "I don't know what I did exactly, but I'm pretty sure I activated some sort of program to open an underground sunroof."

"Sand was pouring into the ships chamber and nothing I could do would close the roof." Hermiones lip twitched in amusement. "The ships shields were about to fail - Jumping up here was my only option, that or let the ship be buried and lost under the weight of the sand,"

"Jumping?" Hermiones forehead wrinkled, "You opened a hyperspace window in the atmosphere?"

Her face paled as she uttered her question. Her eyes squinted as she looked through the projected images on the screen trying to look through to the Earth below. Looking for any missed calamity. Her shoulders slumping she gave a short pitiful laugh. Harry's neck hairs rose at the sound. His mind recalling the stolen memories concerning hyperspace earlier wafting with a sense of familiarity.

Reaching over the neural interface, her hand shaking she grasped a hold of Harry's shoulder. A tone of panic in her voice, "Harry, please don't do that again. I-I like the atmosphere very much not on fire."

"Oh," Chastised Harry's foot traced a circle on the cockpits floor.

"I do have some more bad news," Harry said, her stomach sinking Hermione steeled herself, "The Chappa'ai is gone from its last known location, the plateau was empty. And Isis and Osiris Canopic jars were gone their temple, it looked like it was looted."

"So those two could be running around on Earth as well?" Hermione asked, her fingers massaging her temples warding off a migraine, "Damn,"

Harry shrugged, his eyes tracing the coast of wales, "Maybe their followers found and freed them I don't know. It's possible they are in some rich person's personnel collections. But if their followers found them I don't know why they didn't take this ship,"

"They had nowhere to go?" Harry shrugged again. Hermione started pacing across the cockpits floor her mind running through any possible reasons, "They were locked into the jars as punishment by Ra for planning to over throw him before Seth betrayed them. Maybe, they didn't want to leave Earth and risk discovering if Ra still held a grudge?"

Harry nodded. "Even still. Isn't space big enough for them to hide?"

"Maybe there was a second ship?" Hermione offered.

Turning from the window he stared at Hermione, "How exactly do you know all that?"

"Reading the journals about Seth's life, it's fairly scattered and fragmentary though. The narrative is spread throughout the pages, but what I've pieced together has a rough history of Seth's time here on Earth," Hermione shivered. "The sense of joy it got from its depravities, just from reading about it I needed a shower afterwards,"

Leaving the controls Harry draped an arm over her shoulder, giving her a one armed hug.

"Isis or Osiris wouldn't be brave enough to risk Ra's wrath. Especially with their powerbases already crushed by Ra's forces, the remnants would have been absorbed by the other Goa'uld. He is like a god to them Harry, I doubt they would think themselves capable of hiding from Ra out there," Hermione continued giving a tight smile.

She ran a finger over the golden serpent ornaments decorating the cockpits frame. Examining and analysing everything about the small Tel'tak's cockpit. "Seth believes a few Goa'uld have visited Earth you know. After whatever pushed them away from Egypt a few of them returned on the down low. Seth avoided them but they left signs of their presence behind; tribes disappearing, new religions. All things if you knew what to look for would be a signpost."

"I think I'll have to read the journals properly sooner than later," Harry said, breathing a tired sigh. Hermione lent into Harry's side.

"Well it's at about few thousand pages now…" Harry blinked at Hermiones estimate, "Wow,"

"Do they have any mention of anything about wizards and witches?"

Hermione shook her head, "As far as I can tell he didn't believe in magic as anything more than parlour tricks to frighten his slaves,"

She sighed, turning she looked at Harry, "We are going to have to head back down soon, there are so many things we need to organise. We need to decide on a plan of attack soon Harry,"

"You're right," He squeezed his hug a little tighter, "Come on,"

Breaking apart the two turned away from the viewport. Entering the transportation room they stepped into the rings. Inside the rings Hermione grabbed Harry's sleeve, "We can get back up here right?"

"Yeah, easy enough," The rings shot up from their berth, enveloping the two in light.


	4. Chapter 3 - Gathering 2

Picking up the small clipboard hanging from the beds end, Harry spared a glance at the rooms sole occupant. A small child near ten by his reckoning lay in the bed, sleeping. Her eyes sunken and grey were closed. The white hospital linen had been tucked by someone under her chin. Her eyes and cheeks sunken, her unnaturally pale skin and thin straw like wisps of blonde hair poking from underneath the sick girl's knitted cap, made for a macabre appearance.

Flipping through the medical papers his eyes skimmed the various orderly's notations about her progress and her prognosis. As he read the doctors hopeful estimates Harry stepped around the bed, sitting himself down on the mattress next to the sleeping child.

Turning from the messily scribbled notes Harry touched a gloved finger to the girl's sickly forehead. Near invisible the runes along the enchanted gloves began to glow, information about the girl and her condition began to flow through to Harry; Harry's Occulumancy shifting through the massive wave of information. The operation and treatments to remove a pea sized lump of cancerous tissue from behind the child's ear had left its mark on the girl.

He could trace the muggle doctor's path. From the surgeries initial entry site and it's neatly stitched line behind the girl's ear through to the now healing cavity the malign lump had been excised from. The dozens of needle marks and bruises pockmarking her soft tissue from the anaesthesia and the intravenous drip.

His magic swept through her body. Healing magic reinforcing the atrophied muscles, smoothing the after effects of the radiation treatment. He left the shallow entrance of the needle marks untouched, sealing the internal tears and bruising. Harry frowned, hidden within the girl's eye a small lump of cancer was growing. It was too small for the muggles to have detected, its absence from the medical charts reinforcing that supposition.

There would be no awkward questions if he removed it not like there would be if the girl miraculously returned to full health overnight. The muggles wouldn't know anything had changed, Harrys lips twitched. A mental flex and the cancerous growth became nothing more than a memory.

"Excuse me who -" A voice spoke up from behind Harry, the sudden question startling him from his magical examination.

Twisting on the bed Harry turned to face the source of the voice, a disapproving nurse stood beside the door, her arm holding the room's door ajar. Harry took in the heavy set nurse, from her position she looked at his form, sitting aside the child a gloved hand on her forehead. The nurse's lips pursed, a look of suspicion on her face.

Sighting the bedazzled badge on Harry chest the portly nurse trailed off. Her look of suspicion shifting to a look of recognition.

"Doctor Porter!" She exclaimed, stepping through the doorway into the room proper, a wide smile fixed itself across her face, "I didn't realise you were on shift this week,"

Subconsciously her hands moved down her front, smoothing the wrinkles from her uniform.

"Just finishing up –" Lifting his gloved hand from the young cancer patients forehead his eyes glanced down at the nurses small bronze name tag. He offered her a thin smile, "Nancy. Doctor Thompson wanted me to give her chart a once over,"

"Oh of course," She said, her eyes darting to the shrunken girl, "Poor dearie, she came in with a broken leg playing football of all things, like some wild chit,"

Her wrinkles deepened as she scowled, her disapproval clear on her face. She let loose an explosive sigh, "It's never good when they get the big C so young, it will hang like a spectre over her life, she'll probably never shake it,"

"Well, the good news is I doubt the cancer will return," Harry offered, Nancy resisted the urge to roll her eyes at his naiveté towards the realities of life, "She should be back kicking footballs or climbing trees soon,"

A shrill beep came from Nancy's belt cutting short Harry. Pulling her pager from her waist, Nancy's eyes widened at the numbers on the small black machines screen; she turned giving Harry not a second thought. Stepping quickly she pushed her way out of the room heading to the emergency leaving Harry in the room.

Through the door Harry could see silhouettes of rushing figures moving past the room, the clatter of feet on linoleum drifted through the slowly closing door. As the door clicked shut the room dropped into silence only the soft breathing of the girl beside him lifting the hush.

Pressing a finger again to the girl's forehead Harry dived again into his examination.

Having done what he could Harry stepped out from the isolated room.

Stepping down the hallway away from the room Harry weaved his way through the nurses and doctors sharing the corridor. Turning from the main thoroughfare into a quieter corridor Harry came to a stop in front of a familiar thin green door. A cautious glance either way for any onlookers Harry palmed his wand, the slender wood dropping from his wrist holster. Dropping an unstable notice-me-not on the door he opened the small janitorial closet door.

Stepping in he closed the closet door behind him. Surrounded by dusty shelves and the smell of bleach Harry twisted on his heel. Disappearing from the closet with a soft crack he left behind a rapidly collapsing ward.

-Scene Break-

Her hair tied back in a messy bun Hermione lent over her workstation; a short bench pockmarked from past potions. A small silver cauldron simmered in front of her. In her hand she held a short golden spoon. With it she stirred the brewing potion, flashes of silver spreading like vines from the spoons wake. The colour sinking back into the crimson mixture.

Dipping her fingers into a small ceramic jar her fingers sank into the cold powdered root. Pinching her index and thumb together she pulled out a smacking of powder. Sprinkling a pinch of the golden flakes into the bubbling liquid, the cauldrons contents began to glow a soft gold; throwing off a golden aura.

A crack of apparition echoed from down the hall startling Hermione; Harry had returned.

"In a minute Harry," She said, the footsteps behind her stopping. Her eyes not moving from their laser like focus on the cauldron in front of her, "The Felix Felicis is at a very delicate stage. It needs my complete focus – unless you want it to become a bad luck potion that is,"

"Nope, carry on. Ignore me," Hermiones lip twitched in amusement. Behind her she heard the rustle of papers, Harry flipping through her notes on the table she assumed.

Picking her wand up from the bench she held it over the simmering potion. The crimson mixture still moving, the momentum from the earlier movements of the golden spoon driving the liquids movements. Spreading from the cauldrons rim the mixture began to take on a golden tinge, as the mixture bubbled the emerging gold began to solidify into thick lines of golden colour spreading like lattice.

Silver sparks fell from her wand. The sparkles falling, buffeted by invisible winds as they fell like autumn leaves. Landing on the mixtures surface they sat suspended on top of the potion. As she stirred again with each pass of the golden spoon the shimmering motes sunk into the potion. Silver flecks formed throughout the potions glowing golden aura.

Ceasing the rain of silver Hermione tapped her wand to the cauldrons rim with a silent incantation the liquid flashed. A shining beam of light erupted vertically from the potion, behind her she heard a muffled curse and a clatter as whatever Harry had been holding fell in his surprise.

Hermione blinked the spots from her vision, the intense light fading as quickly as it had erupted.

"Whiskey!" At her command the small house elf appeared on the bench, large wet eyes blinked at Hermione. The elf wore a thick and heavily stained leather apron over its miniature butler's outfit.

"Yeses Mistress?" It said, nodding its head. Bat like ears flopped as it moved.

Hermione pointed a finger at the now simmering potion. "Keep it in the second cool room and the heat at a low burn. It will need to be stirred every seven hours, forty nine rotations each time alternating clockwise and then anticlockwise,"

"I wills," Whiskey said, nodding. Withdrawing a small pad of paper the house elf scribbled a note on the paper. Bowing once to Hermione Whiskey's slim fingers clicked, the bubbling potion and the still dripping spoon disappeared from the bench and Hermiones fingers with an echoing clap. A second later its orders received the small elf flickered away.

Running her fingers through her hair Hermione let out a heavy sigh the intense focus required to work with such a volatile potion was tiring. Stretching her arms overhead she flexed her shoulders trying to uncramp her back and neck muscles; the knots tight after the past hours spent bent over the cauldron stirring.

Dropping her arms, her back muscles tingling from the new movement she spun herself on her stool to face Harry.

Sitting at a table in the room's centre opposite her work bench Harry's fingers turned over a small cragged lump formed of a blue substance, Hermiones failed attempt at magically duplicating Naquahdah. Now nothing more than an inert paperweight.

In front of him hundreds of papers annotated with her own messy scrawl lay scattered across the tabletop.

"A luck potion?" Harry asked, flipping the copied Naquahdah the misshapen blobbed cartwheeled through the air falling into his hands.

"Figured we might need the luck sooner or later," Standing from her stool, her knees creaked and popped, "It needs to brew at least until the solstice, it won't be ready for months yet…"

Hermione sat down on the empty chair at the table, her fingers began to gather together the scattered sheets sorting them into different piles.

"I started to put down some ideas on how to best set up some form of legitimate muggle front, to disseminate the technological advancements," Holding a piece of paper Hermione scowled a the messy scrawl, upending the sheet her eyes widened in comprehension she dropped it into its pile, her hands moving to grab another loose sheet. "Computers, Patents, Names those sort of things,"

Harry nodded, smoothing down a small smile. "Names? Like names for the muggle company?"

"How about Marauder Inc?" Harry offered, his expression offering nothing to hint at his sincerity

Hermione's eyes narrowed at Harry's guileless expression, slowly he poked his tongue out. The tips of her mouth twitched a note of amusement entering her voice, "Don't make me hit you Harry,"


	5. Chapter 3 - Gathering 3

**A/N: Montage!**

"Harrison Porter?" Hermione frowned at Harry, "That's a terrible alias,"

"No no hear me out," Harry said raising his hand, "It's so obvious that no one would think that I would use it,"

"So security in audacity?" Hermione asked she remained unconvinced.

-Scene Break-

"America?" Harry asked, a look of incredulity on his face.

"It's ideal Harry, The American Ministry's infrastructure has been in decline since the Wars, I know that Ruissie has had to send obliviators to help them police their territories, and more importantly you are not a celebrity over there," Hermione said, raising a finger with each point, "Over there nobody would blink twice at some nobody making something unique,"

-Scene Break-

"A few thousand muggle pounds," Harry said, "A few people were feeling a little bit generous after I offered some assistance,"

Hermione scratched her nose, "That's no where near enough to do anything. Will the Goblins convert galleons to muggle money? I've got a fair sized stack in my vault,"

Harry shook his head, "Nope, best they'll give you is a few tenners for a sack of galleons, but not much more."

"That's... unfortunate. We might have to start smaller than I thought Harry," Hermione squeezed the bridge of her nose. She quickly flipped through the papers on the table, "Patents or something intangible like programing?"

-Scene Break-

Harry eyed the five cards fanned in his hand. A wand, a Thestral, a Warlock and two Witches, only two cards shy from winning the round. He drew another card from the deck, pointedly he ignored Teddy's not so subtle glances at the card as he slid it across the table, his godson trying to see the underneath of his new card.

Transparent hands rose up to cover Teddy's eyes. Teddy gave an indignant grunt his brown hair greying and shortening. "Mum! I wasn't cheating!"

Teddy shivered as a transparent finger rubbed against his earlobe, "Sure you weren't honey,"

Ignoring Tonks and Teddy's by play Harry lifted the corner of the card. Harry resisted the urge to frown. Externally he smiled adding the useless Thestral to his losing hand.

"What's got you bothered Harry?" Andromeda asked, dark eyes watched him intently, feeling he had spent enough time avoiding what he had come to talk about she was fooled by neither his deception nor his stalling.

Harry discarded the Warlock atop the free pile, he glanced up, his gut wrenching as he saw the worried face of Teddy and Nymphadora. Nervous, Harry scratched the back of his neck. "Nothing bad Andy, I can't enjoy a game of Macbeth with my godson?"

Nymphadora smirked at the familiar faint twitch in her mothers cheek. Andromeda's lips pursed, "You don't like Macbeth Harry. Any other day Teddy has to near about twist your arm to get you to play with him, except today"

Teddy nodded in agreement with his grandmother, his light blue eyes shifting to a dark green.

Dropping his cards to the table face down, Harry sighed giving Teddy a glance, "Well, when you put it like that… Me and Hermione we found something big Andy. It's something I don't think you would believe me if I told you straight, you'd probably think I was crazy or something. You have to see it to believe,"

Andy ran her tongue along the inside of her teeth, "W-"

"It's not Merlin's underpants is it?" Tonks interjected, leaning forward in her excitement she phased partially into Teddy's back. Teddy shivered at the numbing sensation spreading down his body. "Because I could believe that,"

Tonks pulled back from Teddy whispering, "Sorry baby,"

"Nymphadora!" Andromeda snapped, Tonk's eyes widened at the rebuke, her lengthy hair curling into a tight perm.

"What?" She asked her mother. She batted her eyes at her mothers scowl, innocent and twice as big as normal and perfectly circular.

"That was disgusting and completely inappropriate," Andromeda's nose scrunched in disdain, relaxing her scowl she turned back to Harry. Hesitant she asked, "It's not that is it?"

"No," Harry said. "It's nothing to do with underpants,"

She nodded satisfied with his answer, she ignored Tonk's sound of disappointment, "When do you wish to show it? Not now is it?"

Harry shook his head, "Um no later in the week was the plan,"

"Is it close by?" Tonks asked, her hair shifting wildly between curly and straight. Harry hesitated trying to think of how to let her down gently.

"Not really, sorry Tonks," Her shoulders sagged slightly.

"S'kay Harry," Her white hair hung limp, "I guess I can stay here and watch Teddy,"

"Hey!" Teddy spoke up his hair spiked up and turned red, frowning he stared at his mother, "I'm not a baby anymore. Why can't I come?"

"Because Edward Remus Lupin I said so!" Teddy blanched his face whitening and hair drooping at Andromeda's shout.

Andy turned back to Harry, "I'll be there Harry,"

-Scene Break-

Green fire swelled inside the ornate silver and brick fireplace. The coloured fire spilled over the grate Andromeda stepped from the swirling green flames with not a hair out of place. Brushing a thin layer of soot her eyes swept the sparsely decorated walls of her family home. The portraits, the few still affixed to the wall, no doubt protected by their owners own spells were covered in a heavy black cloth.

A well-dressed house elf popped in existence beside Andromeda, pulled from her musings she raised an eyebrow as she regarded the smartly dressed elf in a muggle suit.

Large wet eyes blinked at her, "Whiskey be tellings you Mr Potter on his way,"

Nodding, its message delivered Whiskey vanished with a pop leaving Andromeda alone again.

"Much nicer than mother's pillow," She muttered. Staring at the vacated spot the elf had stood she turned her head to the hallway as she heard an unusual pitched sound.

Unsure of whether to investigate the oddity or it ignore it, her ruminations were cut short as Harry stepped into the arrival room ending Andromeda's conundrum. Across the room Harry smiled, "Andy!"

"Harry," She said, nodding in Harry's direction. "I apologise for my slight earlyness,"

"No problem, this way," Harry gave her a one sided hug. He led her through the dark wood stained hallways, in the corner of the doorways small runes flashed. They stepped into what she recalled as the family dinner room. Andy blinked at the massive grey ring patterned onto the room's floor, the family meeting room she had attended many a Saturday lunch was devoid of the monstrously large familiar table and chairs only the unusual ring pattern painted to the floor occupied the room.

She raised a questioning eyebrow as Harry led her into the centre of the circle. Before she could ask the purpose of the circle was, the painted rings below let loose a scream. Four massive glowing rings shot forth from the floor surrounding them. As they reached her heads height, she felt everything disappear in a flash of light.

It had been years since she had cause to draw her wand but old instincts had her fingers wrapped around the comforting hilt of her wand as the light began to fade.

"Andy wait!" Harry yelled. Her wand grasped tight in her hand she froze in her draw at the sound of Harrys voice. Blinking she looked at the changed room the dark stained timber walls had been replaced by gaudy yellow and some sort of thick and bulky decoration.

Through a narrow corridor ahead of her between four imposing statues she could see a dozen or so other people, the majority of them sporting a familiar shade of red hair.

Her wand still held tight she narrowed her eyes at Harry, "This is some variation on the Room of Desires you mentioned in Hogwarts? An illusion?"

Harry shook his head keeping an eye on her partial drawn wand, "No, I'm sorry I didn't think to warn you, Whiskey was a little premature in his activation. It's a form of teleportation. We aren't in Grimmauld Place anymore."

Andy nodded.

"Much too comfortable to be a proper form of transport," She sniffed, pocketing her wand she stepped from within the rings and began to walk, her heels clicking, down the corridor and to whatever had the Weasley's all captivated so.

Harry sighed in relief before he followed behind her into the Tel'tak's cockpit.

As he entered the narrow passageway, behind him the rings flared to life again. Flashing a bright white light the brightness faded to reveal Hermione standing next to Bill and a heavily pregnant Fleur. Stepping over the rings Fleur rubbed her thin slippers against the embedded ring, nodding in satisfaction, she turned to join Hermione and Bill walking through the narrow corridor.

Bill's forehead crinkled as he looked at the raised hieroglyphs, "They don't make any sense Hermione, its an incoherent mess," He rested a hand on the wall," This section here is for protection for ear worms and night terrors. Then here it shifts to the history of some sort of water deity and their rise from a primordial soup,"

"At least a third of the symbols are nonsense," His frown deepened as he examined the walls, "The harmonics required to anchor any of the spells the walls list with the runes here… Frankly I'm surprised the walls haven't melted already,"

"I don't think the creators designed it for anything other than aesthetics," Hermione said, Bill shook his head muttering about rich idiots slapping together something that looks cool. Stepping into the cockpit Bill made his way towards his mother and sister standing at the bulbous controls. Fleur gave a sound of appreciation at the cockpits interior.

"No down a bit, more to the left Dad," George said as Andromeda approached behind the two arguing Weasley's. George and Arthur leant against the window trying to locate the Burrow.

Arthur shook his head, he tapped a finger to the glass, "Trust me it looks like one of those frozen muggle maps, the Burrow is more to the right, look near those green patches… Hello Andy"

She nodded to Arthur before peering through the viewport, her eyes widened at the suspended blue and green orb, "What, is that?"

"That," Arthur said, pointing towards the sight filling the window, "Is our planet,"

Andromeda raised an eyebrow. "Are you positive? It's really quite ugly,"

"Harry!" A voice said from behind him. A heavily pregnant Fleur wrapped Harry in a one armed hug, her protruding stomach pushing against his hip. "Hermione says you have found a spaceship!"

Andromeda sniffed sending a frown at Harry. Behind Fleur and Harry, Hermione offered an apologetic small smile, "She asked where the circle would take her,"

"Why didn't we think of that Dad?" George asked. Arthur shrugged he had no answer to Georges question. Molly shook her head and Ginny giggled.

Crossing the cockpit floor George sidled up to Bill, he faux whispered loudly enough for everyone to hear, "Harry didn't tell us you know, said it was a big surprise that we wouldn't believe it then he shows us the window over there. What do we see but Bloody home floating away from us."

"And it's not a trick, I checked," He cut in before Bill could say anything tapping a small yellow spoon in his chest pocket.

"We aren't on the planet anymore, technically we are in an almost geosynchronous orbit," Hermione said, giving the golden spoon a curious look. The two Weasley's gave her a blank look, "We are a long, long way from Earth,"

"Oh!" Fleur exclaimed. Catching sight of the image of Earth behind Andromeda and Arthur, her eyes widened. She waddled over to the window a tight grip on his gloved hand she half pulled Harry behind her. She pushed her nose to the glass, "I know that beach, it has the most friendly mermaids,"

"They had the most wonderful full body massages,"

Slipping out of Fleur's embrace Harry pulled Hermione aside, his voice low he asked, "Ron?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Won't be able to make it, he was coming but something happened in the Ministry he hasn't been back since the Minister called him in," Her eyes focused on her shoes, she frowned "Something big is going on in the auror departments, something hush hush. Even Percy can't get away…"

Hermiones forehead wrinkled, she sighed, "I'll have to fill him in when he gets back,"

Harry nodded, bumping his shoulder to hers. They stepped back to the others by the blue and red controls.

"So Harry did you bring us up here to just show off your new toy?" George said, prompting a snort of laughter from Bill. Fleur jabbed a narrow elbow into Bills side.

"Not quite," Hermione said, "Remember how we said we found this space ship? Well there are Aliens out in space. And they are not at all friendly,"

"When you say you found it…" Molly said slowly, "You found it on Earth didn't you?"

Ginny gasped, "The aliens are on Earth?"

"Yep," Harry nodded, "We were wondering if we could get some help with that,"


End file.
